Inércia
by msmdhr
Summary: Essa é a história do menino que deu à menina a sua alma e, em troca, recebeu dela o seu coração.
1. Parte I

**INÉRCIA**

 _por MSM_

* * *

 **Warnings:** Sétimo livro UA, Mature, NC-17, Hurt/Confort, fortes traumas psicológicos e menção a sexo não consensual.

 **Notas da Autora:** Fanfic inspirada na música Fake Plastic Threes, do Radiohead. Sugiro que escutem a música enquanto lêem a fic. (:

Eu ia fazer dessa fic uma one-shot, mas eu adicionei umas quatro/cinco (dez) cenas depois que a fic estava "pronta" e acabou ficando ridiculamente grande, então eu resolvi dividir em duas partes.

 **Sinopse:** Essa é a história do menino que deu à menina a sua alma e, em troca, recebeu dela o seu coração.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:** Às vezes o único jeito de sair de um ciclo é reinventar a si mesmo completamente. Com a ajuda e através de alguém, é claro. (:

A segunda (e última... última? hihi) parte de **Inércia** vem em 21 dias, isto é, três semanas. Já está terminada. Eu sei, ninguém está mais surpreso do que eu. Para quem esquecer, vai estar no cronograma de atualizações. Vejo vocês em breve!

Ah, e já que estamos aqui, vale avisar: aguardem novidade em Konstantine (juro, sério).

Revisem!

* * *

 **01.**

 **gravity always wins**

* * *

Hermione inspirou profundamente enquanto olhava pela janela, as gotas da chuva se prendendo no vidro e escorrendo devagar, o chá dentro da caneca tão gelado quanto o clima lá fora. Não era raiva. Já tinha deixado de ser raiva há algum tempo e se tornando mágoa ao longo do caminho. Um sentimento de abandono tão imenso no peito que parecia capaz de armazenar uma pessoa lá dentro.

Instabilidade, eles disseram, _Estresse pós-traumático_. Provavelmente não colaborava com o caso de Hermione o fato de ela ter sido tirada da sala aos berros, escortada por dois homens enormes, impedindo que ela arrancasse as cordas vocais do medibruxo a sua frente com as unhas, aquele filho da puta que a havia sentenciado ao inferno na Terra.

A casa era confortável. Fria e impessoal, mas inegavelmente confortável. Demorou três dias para sair do quarto e ir até a cozinha, apenas para descobrir que a comida sobre o fogão feita por Deus-sabe-quem já estava azeda por ter ficado tanto tempo fora da geladeira. Não se deu o trabalho de jogar a comida no lixo, o estômago embrulhando por conta do cheiro de podre que subiu da panela quando tirou a tampa.

Saiu da cozinha logo em seguida, o estômago fundo e dolorido pela fome. Passou os dedos pela parede ao andar até a sala. Um sofá verde escuro de dois lugares posto na perpendicular a duas poltronas. Disse a Harry que ele poderia ir se foder quando ele lhe perguntou se ela gostaria que uma televisão fosse providenciada. Era fraqueza o suficiente estar presa naquele lugar gelado, seria suicídio se aquilo se tornasse remotamente parecido a um lar.

A raiva a teria consumido viva se não fosse pelo medo. Ao cair o Sol no horizonte, o medo sempre vinha. Os joelhos contra o peito enquanto balançava suavemente para frente e para trás, esperando clarear um novo dia e manter os berros dentro do peito, por mais que as imagens reprisadas constantemente na cabeça a fizessem ter vontade de arrancar a própria pele até se tornar irreconhecível, apenas para extirpar aquilo tudo de dentro de si.

As feições duras de Fenrir Greyback eram nítidas nas suas lembranças, a sensação dos dedos daquele monstro filho de uma puta nos seus ombros, costelas, seios, pernas e quadril ainda vivos na memória com uma força que parecia queimar todo e qualquer pensamento coerente no cérebro de Hermione, deixando apenas as sensações que vinham com a mesma força que ele usara para impor o seu corpo contra o dela durante a noite escura, como aquela cela úmida e mofada onde todos os pesadelos ganhavam vida.

Conscientemente, ela não culpava Harry ou Ron pelo tempo que passou confinada no seu inferno pessoal, sabia que eles estavam tentando desesperadamente chegar a ela desde que foram separados, quando Bellatrix Lestrange a torturou por ter supostamente entrado no seu cofre de Gringotes. Ouviu o alvoroço na sala, os berros de Ron e Harry perguntando onde a tinha enfiado, para onde a tinham levado, e então, de repente, havia apenas o silêncio. E silêncio. E silêncio, silêncio, silêncio, silêncio.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto recostado no chão imundo da cela. As pedras frias e úmidas sob seu corpo, molhando a roupa que grudava vagarosamente contra ela. Os olhos vidrados desde o momento em que Bellatrix enfiou a faca na sua pele pela primeira vez. _Mudblood_ , escrito em toda extensão do seu antebraço esquerdo, para que o mundo todo soubesse a imundície que corria sob as suas veias assim que a olhassem.

Hermione nunca achou que aquilo a representaria, aquela palavra vil pela qual guerras eram lutadas. Ela tinha seu valor, seu cérebro e um coração no peito que bombeava mais do que sangue pelo corpo. Hermione Granger tinha _alma_.

Atenção redobrada para o tempo verbal em que a frase fora construída: _tinha,_ pretérito perfeito, o método utilizado para se dizer que algo não existe mais.

Demorou para que a quebrassem, para que a partissem em um, dois, um milhão de pedacinhos que provavelmente jamais poderiam ser colados com perfeição novamente. Não foram as surras, os berros, a falta de comida, banho ou água. Não era o sentimento de que não passava de um animal enjaulado que se agarrava com todas as forças no último pensamento coerente que passava pela cabeça. Não era a incerteza se eles conseguiriam voltar por ela, se Harry e Ron conseguiriam fazer _qualquer coisa_ sem ela.

Não, nada disso.

O primeiro arranhão na alma de Hermione veio quando ele a olhou pela primeira vez, recostado na parede do outro lado do porão que ficava a sua cela. Ele comia uma maçã, a estudando como se estivesse tentando gravar e catalogar todas as suas feições, o sorrisinho demoníaco escondido em intervalos regulares sob a fruta que levava a boca. Havia algo de _errado_ com ele, um calafrio que subia pela espinha a sua mera presença. Ele voltou no dia seguinte - dias, horas, eras glaciais ou minutos, tudo a mesmíssima merda quando se está confinado sob a terra como quem é enterrado vivo - a amarrou com um feitiço contra a parede da cela, entrando logo em seguida no cubículo e passando seus dedos pelo colo de Hermione, reconhecendo o coração batendo como um martelo no peito dela, o mesmo sorriso demoníaco nas suas feições.

Perguntou se ela o achava feio na sua próxima visita, as palavras proferidas a milímetros do ouvido de Hermione, os braços dela novamente presos sobre a cabeça, as pernas separadas também coladas à parede. Ela lhe disse que sim, que reconheciam um monstro quando via um e ele era o pior tipo deles.

Achou que apanharia, achou que ele enfiaria suas unhas afiadas no seu rosto e puxaria até descolar todo o seu maxilar, mas ele apenas sorriu novamente, a combinação de músculos faciais, dentes e intensidade no olhar que ficaria para sempre impressos na mente dela, a acordando no meio da noite com a garganta arranhando de tanto berrar. Ele disse que a quebraria, disse que ela não sabia o que era um monstro, não ainda, mas que em breve ela não apenas saberia como jamais iria esquecer.

E ele o fez.

Ela não gritava mais quando Harry e Ron finalmente chegaram, demorou alguns minutos para se dar conta que aquilo não era um devaneio especialmente bem construído pela sua mente, demorou ainda mais para que esboçasse uma reação diferente de encarar com olhos vidrados o espaço atrás da cabeça de Ron, enquanto ele felicitava aos céus por ela estar _bem_.

Ouviu distantemente quando Harry comentou que, por Deus, ela estava magra, finalmente prendeu seus olhos nos dele quando ele tocou o seu braço, a cabeça se virando rapidamente para o rosto dele, o pânico familiar que seguia ao toque se formando na boca do seu estômago. Sentiu o gosto de bile subindo pela garganta enquanto tentava formular pensamentos coerentes e dizer a si mesma que aquele ali na sua frente era Harry, que iria embora, que estava tudo bem agora.

Da ultima vez que o vira, Ron ainda carregava no supercilio a cicatriz que resultou da sua unha contra a face dele quando ele a tocou para a transportar para St. Mungus, o medibruxo disse a ela que precisou ser amarrada quando chegou lá, que gritou por hora e horas e horas e horas.

Eles visitavam de vez em quando, saiam das linhas de frente do campo de batalha para lhe fazer companhia e chá quente, comentando sobre amenidades e a informando sob um prisma que provavelmente era muito mais otimista que o real sobre como ia a guerra. Algo sobre trincheiras, Hogwarts, uma casa-forte na França _e foda-se._ Era engraçado como uma pessoa podia se preparar a vida toda para viver uma situação, mas então algo acontecia e em poucos dias ela se via afastada de tudo aquilo que jurou defender e lutar, se tornando um peso morto numa casa confortável e impessoal no meio de lugar nenhum.

Ela costumava argumentar que o que vivera naquele calabouço do inferno apenas serviria como incentivo para lutar com ainda mais força contra Voldemort, costumava argumentar exaustivamente sobre como estava bem e sã e que arranhar Ron ou gritar a plenos pulmões quando alguém a tocava não eram coisas que ainda fizesse. Os relatórios de St. Mungos, aparentemente, valiam mais que a sua palavra. E ela sentiu ódio e ofensa, até o ponto que não sentia mais nada que não solidão e medo, as memórias rodando como um filme infinito na cabeça

Hermione levou o chá novamente aos lábios enquanto assistia a chuva escorrer pela janela. Bebeu todo o líquido de uma vez só. Não fazia diferença se o chá estava gelado. Nada fazia diferença agora.

 **xx**

Fazia três meses que desistira de advogar pelo seu caso quando ele chegou. Ela o encarou por longos minutos quando Harry o trouxe, ouvindo apenas algumas palavras do interminável discurso que o amigo oferecia sobre como Narcissa Malfoy havia salvado a sua vida e que Draco Malfoy havia optado por esconder a si mesmo sob a proteção da Ordem da Fênix em troca de informações que os ajudariam a capturar os comensais remanescentes.

Ela não disse nada. Absolutamente nada. A indignação crescendo dentro do peito enquanto literalmente mordia os lábios para evitar questionar aos berros o porquê aquele _bosta_ estava ali na sua casa e não no inferno ou onde quer que escolhessem enfiar Malfoy. Mas aquela não era a sua casa, não é? Aquela era uma casa financiada pelo ministério, que provavelmente só estava sob seu uso porque ela era amiga de Harry. As pessoas tendiam a fazer isso, lamber Hermione para encontrar a aprovação de Harry Potter e se aproveitar da imagem dele logo em seguida para conseguir o que queriam. Ela estava ali de favor. A amiga insana e inútil de Harry Potter.

Malfoy provavelmente deveria ter baixado os olhos e se enterrado embaixo da terra pela vergonha de estar sendo escondido pelo seu inimigo de colégio numa casa emprestada pelo ministério que defendia a gentalha que ele odiava e com Hermione Granger como companheira de casa, mas ele sustentava o olhar dela, uma das sobrancelhas um pouco mais erguida que a outra, petulante como sempre fora.

Ela deu um passo para o lado e Malfoy entrou na casa segurando uma mochila nas mãos, olhando fundo nos olhos de Hermione como se a desafiasse a dizer qualquer coisa para ele. Ela não o fez, fixando os olhos nos de Harry no momento em que Malfoy passou pela porta.

"Se nós tivéssemos qualquer outro lugar para colocar ele e o manter seguro, você sabe que faríamos, Hermione.", Harry comprimia os lábios e inclinava a cabeça para o lado quando pedia desculpa por alguma coisa, ele provavelmente achava que o fazia parecer mais vulnerável e, assim, mas suscetível ao perdão das pessoas. Hermione tinha vontade de arrancar a maçaneta da porta atrás de si e enfiar no crânio dele.

"Que seja."

"Olha, é só por algum tempo, nós vamos -"

"Que seja, Harry.", _nós_ , ele dizia. Hermione pensou em perguntar quem era essa gente que havia transformado o 'eu' de Harry numa entidade na primeira pessoa do plural. Nós, o time que luta contra Voldemort enquanto ela estava naquela casa se afogando em auto-comiseração. Nós, o grupo e pessoas que honestamente esperava mais da bruxa mais brilhante do seu tempo. Nós, todos os seus ex-amigos que agora apenas se referiam a ela como 'Coitada da Hermione', para então completar uma frase qualquer. Havia certo ar de conspiração naquele 'nós' que Harry e Ron frequentemente empregavam, algo que a deixava desconfortável e confusa, o que apenas a fazia concluir que, de fato, ela estava completamente louca.

"Okay... Eu, hm... É.", ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado novamente quando levou sua mão direta ao ombro de Hermione, como quem coloca os dedos dos pé na água antes de decidir se deve ou não pular. Ela sabia que ele queria se certificar que ela não reagiria violentamente ao seu toque, que não surtaria como havia acontecido nas primeiras semanas que voltou daquela cela demoníaca. Ele provavelmente a queria abraçar depois disso, dizer algumas palavras reconfortantes contra os seus cabelos para depois ir embora e a largar ali com Malfoy e voltar apenas sabe-se lá quando.

Ela resolveu se aproveitar da sua frágil condição mental e puxar o braço violentamente dos dedos de Harry, arregalando os olhos, como se estivesse prestes a ter um ataque. Ela se virou logo em seguida, entrou na casa e trancou a porta atrás de si, deixando Harry com uma expressão que provavelmente seria o retrato fiel do termo 'culpa'.

 **xx**

Harry a havia visitado duas vezes desde que trouxera Malfoy, Ron outras três. Fazia dois meses que vivia sob o mesmo teto que Malfoy e todas as conclusões que Hermione havia chegado sobre como seria viver com ele se provaram completamente infrutíferas.

Viver sob o mesmo teto que Draco Malfoy era exatamente como viver sozinha. Não, não exatamente como viver sozinha, Hermione escutava os passos na cozinha de vez em quando, a porta da geladeira abrindo e fechando, a água do chuveiro ligando e parando de cair sobre o azulejo algum tempo depois. Era mais como morar com uma sombra. Silencioso, onipresente e _silencioso_.

Ela imaginou que algumas discussões viriam da sua prolongada convivência com Malfoy, imaginou como algumas delas beirariam a violência e seriam interrompidas por uma batida abrupta na porta de entrada ou pela varinha apontada para a jugular um do outro. Hermione certamente não imaginava um fantasma, um morto-vivo que podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes tinha visto andando pela casa, olhando para um ponto no infinito atrás da cabeça de Hermione sempre que cruzavam.

Teria repreendido a si mesma por constatar que Malfoy não reagiria agressivamente a ela e mesmo assim tentar provocar alguma espécie de confronto nas poucas vezes que se deparava com ele, mas a verdade é que Hermione se sentia sozinha. Tão, tão sozinha. Uma pessoa pode ficar apenas determinado tempo sem interagir com qualquer outro ser humano, antes de perder completamente a sua mente.

Engraçado era pensar que Harry e Ron a haviam enfiado naquela casa por conta da sua frágil constituição mental, quando na verdade era o silêncio e a falta de interação social que estavam finalmente ativando a paranóia que inundava os sentidos durante a noite e a transferindo para todos os momentos do dia.

Às vezes ela não sabia se os passos que ouvia no corredor eram reais. De vez em quando, eles se pareciam alarmantemente com o barulho das botas dele contra o chão de pedra da sua cela, o que era completamente inviável, porque o barulho do assoalho de madeira sob os pés era completamente diferente do som que ele fazia, mas mesmo assim, Hermione podia _jurar_ que era o mesmíssimo som. Tinha dias que tanto fazia se era noite ou dia, se estava frio ou quente, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era encarar a parede do quarto até os olhos arderem, num esforço de queimar os neurônios a ponto de não se lembrar de mais nada.

O constante estado de paranóia e o tédio a faziam pensar o tempo todo, o que era uma benção e uma maldição, no caso de Hermione, já que pensamentos coerentes provavelmente impediriam que ela fosse internada em St. Mungos nas próximas semanas, no entanto, sempre a levavam de volta àquele lugar, de um jeito ou de outro, a cela na Mansão Malfoy era sempre a linha de chegada dos seus pensamentos.

E o fato de _Malfoy_ estar na casa com a porra do seu silêncio também não ajudava, ela não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o que deveria ter passado pela cabeça dele ao saber que a menina irritante e nojenta que estudou por seis anos com ele estava sendo estuprada por uma lobisomem no porão da sua casa. Aquilo devia gerar algum tipo de reação nele, qualquer tipo de reação, ainda mais por tudo o que Dumbledore fizera por ele, por tudo o que Harry dizia sobre como ainda havia uma chance para Malfoy.

Hermione se pegava frequentemente imaginando que caralhos de chance seria essa: qual seria o mérito de uma pessoa que testemunhava impassiva o estupro e a tortura de alguém que conhecia, independentemente do que sentia em relação àquela pessoa. Aquilo ia além de frieza, além de preconceito e rivalidades infantis. Aquilo era consentir à pior violência que uma pessoa podia cometer contra outra. Aquilo era fechar os olhos para a pior forma de sofrimento que existia. Aquilo era _fazer parte_ da violência, porque há determinadas situações em que se ausentar já é uma violência em si.

Se Malfoy havia consentido a toda aquela podridão, então qual era o mérito, a _chance_ que todos eles falavam que ele merecia? Por que Snape havia sacrificado a sua reputação com a Ordem para salvar a alma de Malfoy? Por que Harry insistia em o enfiar naquela casa com ela, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, disposto a proteger e dar a Malfoy o caralho da chance?

Quanto mais Hermione obcecava com aquelas questões, mais ódio ela sentia. E ódio era bom, ódio era seguro e dava forças. Alguém consumido pelo ódio não ficaria sentado na sua cama sentindo pena de si mesmo e reprisando infinitamente o filme dos seus pesadelos na mente. Alguém que sentia ódio colocava aquela merda de casa abaixo e berrava a plenos pulmões com Harry e Ron por terem demorado tanto e ainda se acharem no direito de a trancar naquela casa _nojenta_ , berrava a plenos pulmões com Malfoy, porque ele era vil, sujo e o pior tipo de gente que existia no mundo e ainda assim as pessoas viam algo digno de se preservar nele.

Ela não via. Ela não via absolutamente nada. E ela queria que Malfoy correspondesse às suas predições sobre como seria morar com ele para que ela pudesse finalmente tocar fogo naquela merda toda e sair do círculo de dor no qual estava presa.

 **xx**

O dia em que teria a oportunidade de berrar com Malfoy chegou como outro qualquer: Hermione desceu do seu quarto até a cozinha e passou manteiga num pedaço de pão que estava sobre a mesa, enquanto esperava que a água fervesse no fogão para que pudesse tomar o seu chá. Folheava o Profeta Diário sem nenhum interesse real no que quer que estivesse impresso naquelas páginas, já que Harry e Ron se julgavam senhores do seu destino e não a deixariam sair daquela casa independentemente do que estivesse acontecendo no mundo lá fora. Estava na oitava página quando seus olhos grudaram naquelas letras que formavam um nome que lhe era tão familiar. _Malfoy_ , ela leu.

Largou o pedaço de pão no prato e ignorou a chaleira que apitava sobre o fogão, dobrando o jornal na metade e então novamente, enquadrando perfeitamente a nota em que se lia o nome de Malfoy.

Não era mais que uma nota, havia ao todo dois parágrafos e, a julgar pela frequência com que aquele tipo de notícia era dada ultimamente, era de se espantar que ele se quer tivesse ganhado uma nota de dois parágrafos na oitava página do jornal. Malfoy, _Lucius_ Malfoy estava _morto_. Algo sobre sua posição no Ministério da Magia, outro pedaço sobre sua participação na batalha de Hogwarts e suas infinitas e esperadas alegações de trabalhar sob a influência de _Imperius_ enquanto auxiliava Voldemort a retomar o poder. Havia também a menção sobre como ele havia sido encontrando num esconderijo do alto círculo de comensais que ainda estavam vivos e tentavam reerguer a revolução. Houve uma batalha. Houve um feitiço e fim. Aquele era o fim de Lucius Malfoy: a nota de dois parágrafos quase imperceptível entre os anúncios de vassouras usadas à venda. O fim do grandioso patriarca da família Malfoy.

Hermione encarou a folha de papel e piscou algumas vezes, os olhos escaneando novamente a página, completamente ignorante ao fato de a chaleira ter parado de apitar. Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy estava parado ao lado do fogão, uma expressão irritada no rosto, os cabelos sempre hermeticamente ajeitados apontavam para todas as direções, os olhos pesados de sono.

Ela olhou a página do jornal e então para ele. Aquela deveria ser, no máximo, a décima vez que ambos dividiam o mesmo espaço na casa em pouco mais de dois meses de convivência, aquele semi-morto onipresente que provavelmente só havia se dignado a adentrar a cozinha porque o barulho da chaleira atrapalhava o seu sono de beleza. Olhar para ele, ali, a poucos metros de distância, despertava um sentimento incômodo na boca do estômago de Hermione, a mesma dor que sentia sempre que concluía que ele era um monstro por tabela, por ter permanecido impassivo a tudo o que acontecia sob o teto da casa dele.

O pai dele estava morto, o orgulho da vida dele, a pessoa a quem ele estava fadado a se tornar, seu exemplo. Estava tudo acabado agora, impresso em tantos e tantos jornais espalhados pela comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha, enquanto ele permanecia completamente ignorante ao fato, irritado porque o barulho da chaleira o tinha acordado.

"Seu pai está morto.", uma fração de segundos, foi o tempo que durou a mudança no semblante de Malfoy, voltando a sua expressão neutra e levemente irritada logo em seguida, "Acho que você não me ouviu, Malfoy, Lucius, o seu pai, morreu ontem. Está no jornal."

Malfoy não respondeu, não esboçou qualquer reação. Continuou a encarando, os olhos claros cavando buracos no crânio de Hermione, como quem tenta entender as implicações por trás do que lhe é dito, como se a notícia por si só não fosse digna de nota.

"O seu pai -"

"Morreu, Granger. Ao contrário dos seus amigos, eu não tenho nenhum tipo de retardo. Compreendi a informação da primeira vez que você disse.", Hermione observou com a boca ligeiramente aberta enquanto Malfoy abria a porta da geladeira, como se esperasse que ele entrasse em combustão a qualquer segundo, torcendo para que ele entrasse em combustão a qualquer segundo, se fosse ser completamente honesta.

"Tenho lá minha dúvidas se a reprodução híbrida entre vocês _pureblood_ não gera herdeiros com retardo, Malfoy."

"Você quer falar sobre deficiência genéticas, Granger?", ele fechou a porta da geladeira, uma lata de cerveja na mão e uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, " _Você?_ "

O barulho do lacre da cerveja se abrindo foi o único som que preencheu o vazio da cozinha, não devia passar das nove da manhã enquanto Malfoy entornava a lata de cerveja como quem bebe água depois de correr por quilômetros embaixo de um Sol escaldante.

Hermione esperou que o pomo de Adão parasse de se mover para cima e para baixo enquanto ele dava goladas na bebida. Esperou que ele dissesse algo, que esboçasse alguma reação, _qualquer reação_ quando ele colocou a lata vazia sobre a pia, a amassando sob os dedos cumpridos, mas ele permanecia em silêncio, a expressão do seu rosto completamente impassível.

"É isso, então?", Hermione se levantou. Ela sentia _raiva_ da impassividade dele, da falta de combustível para o ódio que a mantinha, se não sã, ao menos longe de vivenciar aquelas cenas de novo e de novo na sua mente, " _Você está morto_. Você estava morto desde o dia em que entrou nessa casa, passando como um fantasma pelos cômodos, como se estivesse se arrastando. E agora o seu papai querido morre e você não esboça _nenhuma reação._ Eu queria que você caísse morto de verdade em vez de só se comportar como um."

E ela queria. Hermione se surpreendeu com a veemência com que desejava que ele caísse morto no chão naquele instante, que berrasse, que reagisse de qualquer forma a toda a merda que ela estava jogando nele, que o mundo jogava em todos eles diante daquela guerra horrorosa.

" _Anda,_ Malfoy!", ela o empurrou contra a geladeira, suas mãos espalmadas contra o peito dele, a força que parecia vir do fundo de suas entranhas, a força que gostaria de ter tido contra _Fenrir_ naquelas tantas e tantas vezes que ele a amarrava na parede de pedra, a força que cabia a ela agora usar contra Malfoy porque ele podia não ser o monstro que começara tudo aquilo, mas ele ainda era um monstro, " _Cadê ele?_ Cadê o moleque detestável e cheio de ódio que vivia na sombra do papai? _O seu pai está morto,_ morto! Como ele merecia estar porque ele é um monstro e _você é igualzinho!_ Igualzinho!"

Ela o empurrou de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Até que parou de pegar impulso com o movimento dos ombros e se ateve a arremessar os seus punhos contra Malfoy. O peito, o rosto, os ombros ou onde quer que as mãos enfurecidas de Hermione alcançassem, até que ele segurasse seus pulsos entre as mãos dele.

"Você quer que eu faça o quê? _Me diz, sua hipócrita, o que você quer que eu faça_?", o rosto de Malfoy estava a centímetros de distância, uma veia especialmente grossa bombeando no seu pescoço, os olhos arregalados de um cinza mais escuro do que se lembrava.

" _Reage,_ Malfoy, eu quero que você-"

"Reagir, é?", ele lambeu os lábios, um sorrisinho brotando logo em seguida, o rosto vermelho de raiva ainda a centímetros de Hermione, "Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Granger, _eu sei o que você vem fazendo_ desde que eu vim para cá: me olhando feio, se colocando no meu caminho pra me fazer perder a cabeça com você, não é? Você _quer_ que eu perca a cabeça. _Você quer que eu seja exatamente igual ao meu pai,_ não quer, sua _hipócrita de merda_?", a voz dele era baixa, não mais que um sussurro.

"Não é hipocrisia se você está certo."

"E você tem _tanta certeza_ que sabe tudo sobre mim, não é, Granger? Você não sabe _porra nenhuma_ a meu respeito, sua vaca, _vai se foder!_ ", Malfoy estava a beira da histeria, apertando os pulsos de Hermione dolorosamente nos seus dedos.

"Eu sei sim, Malfoy. Eu sei _coisa pra caralho_ a seu respeito! Eu sei -", Malfoy a girou, prensando o corpo de Hermione contra a geladeira com o seu tronco, fazendo com que qualquer frase que ela tenha pensado em dizer se perdesse em algum lugar na garganta que começava a fechar, o coração batendo com mais força que um martelo contra o peito.

"Não, você não sabe. Você -"

"Sai de perto de mim.", a voz era estrangulada, baixa, quase tentativa. Uma bola especialmente dolorida se formava na base do estômago e Hermione identificou aquele sentimento como pânico.

"- _a primeira_ coisa a meu respeito, porque -"

" _Sai da minha frente,_ Malfoy.", ela mal registrava o que ele dizia, o barulho da respiração, do coração batendo e do sangue queimando as veias era tudo o que retumbava no seu ouvido. Ele tinha que sair de perto, ele tinha que sair de perto, tinha que a soltar e afastar o seu corpo do dela. Hermione não conseguia mais sentir o ar dentro dos pulmões.

"- então você saberia o _monte de merda_ -

"PARA, SAI DE PERTO, SAI, SAI, _SAI!"_

Ele a soltou no instante que o primeiro berro saiu da boca de Hermione, afastou seu corpo do dela e colocando um passo de distância entre eles. Malfoy respirava tão rápido quanto ela, havia algumas manchas vermelhas no seu pescoço, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados enquanto a olhava, "Você ficou quieto. Por _três semanas_ você ficou quieto enquanto tudo aquilo acontecia embaixo do seu teto. Então _não ouse_ dizer que eu não te conheço, Malfoy. Não ouse. Você se omitiu. Você é cúmplice. Você é um monstro assim como seu pai e... ele."

E silêncio, novamente o silêncio. Os olhos de Malfoy passando pelo rosto de Hermione a medida que a sua respiração se regularizava. Embora tremesse, ela não sentia frio, não ousou se afastar da geladeira caso as pernas não suportassem o seu peso. Era tudo familiar, _tão familiar_. O corpo firme prensado contra o dela, as mãos se fechando com força contra os seus pulsos magros e não havia _nada_ que pudesse fazer que não gritar e gritar e gritar, embora o desfecho da situação geralmente não fosse o afastamento do corpo que pressionava o seu, ou os olhos acinzentados a observando como se buscassem alguma coisa no seu rosto.

"Me diz, Granger", sua voz era baixa e comedida, como a que estava acostumada a ouvir saindo dos lábios dele, nada de histeria ou desespero, "como você acha que Weasley e Potter encontraram você?", ele dobrou os braços contra o peito, a encarando com atenção.

Hermione piscou. _Por que você não viera antes?_ , ela queria ter perguntado, era o que ela vinha se perguntando _há meses_. Talvez tudo pudesse ter sido evitado se eles a tivessem procurado antes, se tivessem conseguido chegar nela antes, mas aquela certamente não era uma pergunta que Hermione estava disposta a fazer apenas para o caso de a resposta não ser _estávamos procurando incessantemente por você dia e noite_.

Porque ela era grata por eles terem se dado ao trabalho, por terem a encontrado, por terem se exposto ao perigo de adentrar a Mansão Malfoy apenas parar a resgatar.

"Como você acha -"

"Invadindo a sua casa e me procurando.", porque qualquer versão da verdade que não envolvesse buscas extensivas de Harry e Ron por ela, não era algo que ela se sentia capaz de suportar.

"Tem um motivo porque chamam aquela casa de Mansão Malfoy, Granger. É uma casa _grande pra caral_ -"

"Por isso eles demoraram tanto pra me encontrar, porque é uma casa enorme.", é uma casa gigantesca, deve haver dezenas de câmaras de tortura por aqui, é por isso que eles estão demorando tanto, é por isso. É por isso. _Eles já vêm_.

"E os dois sozinhos desarmaram todos os comensais que estavam na casa? Porque a Mansão era a base dos comensais, Granger, você sabe.", Hermione esperou ver uma expressão de escárnio no rosto de Malfoy, mas tudo o que havia ali era a indagação, era a esperança para que ela acompanhasse o raciocínio dele.

"Eles tiveram que esperar a casa estar relativamente menos vigiada para me procurar."

"Você pensa em tudo, não é mesmo?", ele deu um sorriso, o mais triste dos sorrisos que Hermione já vira na expressão de alguém, "Uma porra de uma menina prodígio que assume hipóteses como fatos consumados e não passa de uma imbecil hipócrita de merda."

Hermione pensou em xingar Malfoy, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam pela sua boca. Fazia algum sentido o que ele estava dizendo, _o que quer_ que ele estivesse dizendo. Qualquer que fosse a resposta para as perguntas que Hermione até então havia se recusado a fazer, mas que sentia formigando na garganta naquele momento. E de repente ela precisava saber, ela _queria_ saber. Hermione sempre seria a menina curiosa que provavelmente armazenava mais informações do que seria saudável alguém armazenar e aquela informação em especial lhe concernia, aquela informação podia erradicar toda a raiva que sentia direcionada a todos e a ninguém em específico. Poderia ser a resposta que um dia a levaria a superação.

"Por que, você por acaso tem alguma outra versão, Malfoy?", ela só queria superar, só queria que aquilo tudo pertencesse ao passado e que fosse enterrado como tantas outras lembranças ruins.

O sorriso desprovido de alegria ainda estava nos lábios de Malfoy quando ele balançou a cabeça devagar, passando por ela logo em seguida, "Que Merlin livre a todos nós de uma versão disso tudo em que eu não seja o monstro que você tem certeza que eu sou, Granger.", e sumiu escada a cima novamente.

 **xx**

"Por que você não tirou a cicatriz que eu fiz em você?", Ron tossiu, cuspindo o chá de volta dentro da xícara e espirrando o líquido nas mãos. Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, bebericando novamente o seu chá, "Então?"

Ron era uma pessoa transparente. Era possível se identificar exatamente quando ele estava prestes a contar uma mentira: ele mantinha a cabeça reta e seus olhos iam da direita para esquerda em rápidas sucessões, como quem procura algo para se distrair ou para distrair a pessoa com quem conversa.

"Eu sei quando você está prestes a mentir, Ron, não funcionou com a professora McGonagall por sete anos para explicar porque você não tinha feito o dever de casa e certamente não vai funcionar comigo agora, então nem tente.", ele colocou o chá na mesa de centro da sala de estar, as mãos trêmulas fazendo com que derrubasse um pouco do conteúdo da xícara.

"Mal dá para perceber, Hermione", ele começou, os olhos passando por todo o perímetro da sala, ignorando Hermione por completo, "não tem porquê eu me preocupar com essas coisas, ainda mais num momento como esses."

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas novamente e bebericou um pouco mais do chá que já começava a gelar na xícara. Hermione decidiu que gostava de chá gelado, servia como alento quando a sua frustração palpável enquanto sentia vontade de arrancar a verdade de Ron com as próprias mãos.

"Bom, já que você não vai me dizer a verdade sobre isso", ela colocou a xícara na mesa, descansando uma das mãos sobre o colo, enquanto a outra tamborilava o apoio de braço da poltrona, "que tal me contar sobre Malfoy, então?"

Toda a cor sumiu do rosto de Ron. Hermione reprimiu o sorrisinho que ameaçava escapar ao perceber que, naquele momento, Ron estava absolutamente encurralado.

"O que tem Malfoy?"

"Não insulte a minha inteligência, Ronald."

"Hermione, eu não sei-", ela bateu com as mãos no braço da poltrona, os olhos arregalados e aquele sentimento familiar e quente tomando conta das suas veias.

Aquilo era reação, ela se deu conta. Mais assustador ainda, era se dar conta que aquela reação vinha da curiosidade sobre o que Malfoy havia dito. Era bom ter um propósito, um combustível. Mesmo que o seu combustível fosse a raiva.

"Eu estou perdendo a minha paciência."

"Do que você está-"

" _Por que caralhos Malfoy está aqui, Ron?"_ , fazia duas semanas que as palavras de Malfoy passavam de novo e de novo pelo cérebro de Hermione. Ela havia quebrado o seu quarto inteiro na tentativa de negar o que quer que Malfoy tenha sugerido sobre a sua participação no seu resgate, mas a verdade é que _fazia sentido_. Por mais absurdo que parecesse, alegar que Draco Malfoy fora o responsável por passar informações que levariam Ron e Harry a encontrá-la fazia perfeito sentido.

Harry e Ron nunca foram parte do fã clube de Malfoy, mas cá estava ele, no mesmo esconderijo de Hermione, cuidado com com o mesmo zelo que ela. Cá estava ele, não derramando uma lágrima por aquele monstro que ele chamava de pai. Cá estava ele, se mantendo fora do caminho de Hermione e a evitando ao máximo, mesmo que ele tivesse em suas mãos o conhecimento sobre coisas que não apenas a perturbariam, como a quebrariam por completo, caso ele resolvesse jogar na cara dela, como o antigo Malfoy faria.

Alguma coisa nele estava diferente e o fato de ele dividir uma casa com Hermione, sob a bênção dos melhores amigos dela que juraram o odiar até a morte, só podia sugerir que o quer que Malfoy tivesse alegado sobre a sua participação no resgate era verdade. Que o que quer que aquilo tenha representado para ele, o havia mudado a ponto que até Ron e Harry se viam obrigados a reconhecer.

"É como Harry disse, Hermione: Malfoy pediu exílio para a Ordem e o pedido foi concedido em troca de informações."

Hermione sentia o corpo inteiro ferver. Fechou suas mãos em punhos na tentativa de não atirar a xícara de chá do outro lado da sala.

"Você _espera que eu acredite_ que vocês estão colocando o mesmo esforço para proteger a mim e a Draco Malfoy em troca de informações? _Quais informações_ exatamente, Ron?"

"Nós não podemos jogar ele num calabouço, Hermione, ele tem que cooperar com a gente e essa foi a única alternati-

" _Quais informações_?", ela perguntou entre dentes e Ron olhava da direita para esquerda em rápidas sucessões, na busca por qualquer coisa que o tirasse da posição de ter aquela conversa com Hermione.

"O de sempre, Hermione; nomes, bases comensais, objetos-"

Passou pela cabeça de Hermione que Malfoy jamais a trataria como se ela fosse uma estúpida debilitada e incapaz de lidar com a verdade.

"E como é que _ninguém_ nunca veio colher tais informações dele, Ron?", ele se calou, os olhos dele analisando o rosto de Hermione pela primeira vez desde que ele colocara a xícara na mesa, "Como é que a casa está sob o feitiço _fidelius_ e você e Harry são as únicas pessoas que entram e saem uma vez por semana, sem nunca trocar uma palavra com Malfoy?"

Aquele olhar no semblante de Ron era o sinal que ele reconhecia a derrota.

"Nós falamos com-", ele tentou, embora a convicção tivesse abandonado a sua voz.

" _Nem tente_ , Ronald.", ela o cortou, a raiva pela recusa dele em dizer a verdade a fazia ter vontade de o arranhar ao ponto que todo o corpo dele estivesse coberto pela mesma cicatriz que ela deixara no seu supercílio, "Eu sei que você não vêm falando com ele. Eu sei de tudo o que acontece nessa casa. Eu não estou mais trancada naquele quarto sem nem saber se é noite ou dia."

"Nós reparamos."

 _Não graças a vocês._

"Ele não está fornecendo informações, não é?", depois de meses de monotonia e de auto-piedade, Malfoy finalmente havia dado a ela algo que lhe aguçasse a curiosidade. Algo que a fazia se sentir como antes de tudo dar errado.

"Não.", era graças ao fato de ele a ter empurrado contra a gladeira e gritado na cara dela quando todo o resto do mundo a tratava como se ela estivesse a ponto de quebrar.

"Mas ele já forneceu.", era porque Malfoy havia dito a verdade quando insinuou que ela só estava naquela cozinha gritando coisas horrorosas sobre ele porque ele havia traído o lado das Trevas para que ela fosse resgatada, "Ele forneceu uma informação que te colocou em dívida com ele a ponto de vocês o esconderem com o mesmo cuidado que me escondem."

"Hermione-", Malfoy a salvou. Não Ron e nem Harry, mas _Malfoy._

"É _culpa_ o motivo porque você não remove a cicatriz que eu te fiz no rosto, Ron?", o tom de voz de Hermione era contido agora. Ela entendia, apesar do coração que ameaçava furar o peito, ela _finalmente entendia_ o motivo porque estava trancafiada naquela casa.

"Lupin _nos amarrou_ para que a gente não voltas-", e não era porque ela era instável, não. Ao olhar para o rosto vermelho de Ron e observar como seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, Hermione se perguntou se os relatórios de St. Mungus se quer eram verdadeiros.

"Você não remove essa cicatriz do rosto porque ela te faz lembrar que você tem uma dívida com Draco Malfoy, não é? Porque ela te faz lembrar que ele é o motivo porque você ainda tem a mim.", e não importava como Ron justificasse aquilo ou o quanto ele e Harry a tivessem tentado encontrar depois que ela fora capturada, a verdade continuava sendo que Draco Malfoy havia salvado a vida de Hermione Granger.

E ela não tinha _ideia_ do que fazer com aquilo.

"Nós queríamos voltar! Eu _JURO_ Hermione, nós tentamos escapar, _mas Lupin_ -"

"E é por isso que vocês me mantém trancada aqui mesmo sabendo que eu estou melhor e sou capaz de lutar", Hermione acreditava nas palavras de Ron, sua raiva não vinha do fato que eles não haviam procurado por ela com o afinco o suficiente, mas que ao a tentar proteger, eles quase haviam arrancado dela o último fio de sanidade que possuía, "porque se vocês me perderem de novo, _Draco Malfoy_ não vai estar lá para trair o lado das Trevas e te dizer como me encontrar. Não vai ter nenhuma Hermione Granger estirada no chão de uma cela para arranhar o seu rosto de novo, um lembrete constante de que eu estou _viva_."

E fora Malfoy, novamente, quem a havia salvado da insanidade, da inércia. Fora Malfoy a única pessoa que se atreveu a discutir, gritar e a frustrar.

"Não. Espera, Hermione. Espera, eu vou explicar. Eu vou-"

Fora Malfoy a única pessoa que a tratara como ela queria ser tratada. Como ela precisava ser tratada. Como uma pessoa normal.

"Eu já entendi tudo, Ron. Suas explicações não são mais necessárias.", Hermione se levantou, saindo da sala sem olhar para trás.

Não havia nada que Ron Weasley pudesse dizer que faria com que Hermione se sentisse melhor, com que se sentisse remotamente mais perto da garota que costumava ser antes de todo o horror pelo o qual passara em uma das celas da Mansão Malfoy.

Mas talvez, apenas talvez, Draco Malfoy pudesse.

 **xx**

Demorou exatamente um quarto de garrafa de vodka quente para que Hermione atravessasse a cozinha a passos trôpegos e parasse diante do sofá verde da sala, as mãos na cintura e um calor que podia ser tanto da bebida quanto da raiva se aninhando no seu peito.

"Você não merece nada disso.", ela falou, a voz baixa e muito mais contida do que a quantidade que ingerira de álcool sugeria, "Você não merece a devoção do Snape ou a fé que Harry e até mesmo _Ron_ depositaram em você. _Você não é nada._ ", nada, _absolutamente nada_.

Fazia exatamente um mês que Malfoy não lhe dirigia uma palavra se quer.

Um mês que Malfoy a tinha tirado da inércia e a empurrado para a vida novamente. Um mês que ela questionava e sentia ódio do fato de não conseguir deixar o perímetro da casa por mais que tentasse, ódio da superproteção de Harry e de Ron e do fato que nenhum deles aparecera desde a última visita fatídica para que ela os pudesse confrontar.

Fazia exatamente um mês que ela sentia ódio por estar acordada e não ter absolutamente nada o que fazer com aquilo.

Malfoy, por outro lado, não esboçara nenhuma reação, os olhos ainda passavam da esquerda para a direita pela página do livro que lia.

"Você me ouviu? Você _não merece nada do que fazem por você._ Você não merece estar em segurança sentado nesse sofá.", então ela gritava. E talvez não fosse justo com Malfoy, mas Hermione estava _pouco se fodendo_ para a justiça porque a justiça estava pouco se fodendo para ela. " _Você. Não. Merece!_ ", ela só queria gritar.

Hermione não achou que ele fosse olhar para ela. Não fosse o fato de estar gritando, ela poderia jurar que Malfoy não a tinha escutado, uma vez que ele ainda parecia compenetrado no livro. Ela continuou o encarando, se recusando veementemente a dar aquela discussão por encerrada, porque era importante que ele soubesse que ela conhecia a versão dele dos fatos, que até acreditava na participação dele no seu resgate, mas que aquilo não mudava o fato de ela não acreditava _nele._

Justiça era um conceito muito superestimado quando se tinha raiva, ódio e preconceitos para se apoiar.

Ele era Malfoy. _Mal-foy._ Havia algo ruim até no modo como o seu sobrenome rolava pela língua. Talvez fosse possível que houvesse um mundo em que Malfoy arriscasse a vida para passar a informação do paradeiro de Hermione para Harry e Ron, mas era terminantemente impossível que houvesse um mundo em que ele o tenha feito por qualquer motivo que não egoísmo.

Hermione havia chegado àquela conclusão há uma semana, enquanto trabalhava para entender a complexidade do círculo anti-aparatação envolta da casa. Salvar a vida dela não necessariamente significava que ele era uma pessoa diferente ou que o quer que tenha acontecido sob o teto dele o tenha mudado de alguma forma, que ele não tenha sentido muito pela morte do pai e segurou as lágrimas até estar sozinho em seu quarto.

Ele provavelmente já queria se livrar de tudo aquilo e viu em Hermione a sua barganha para que a Ordem da Fênix aceitasse o proteger contra os Comensais.

Uma boa ação não redimia os motivos porque uma atitude era tomada. Os fins _não justificam_ os meios. Malfoy ainda não merecia absolutamente nada.

Já era difícil o suficiente lidar com uma realidade em que Hermione devia sua vida e sua sanidade a Draco Malfoy, ela _não conseguia_ lidar com a possibilidade de que, além disso tudo, ela o havia tratado com injustiça no momento em que ele estivera mais vulnerável, quando o seu pai morreu.

Hermione saiu dos seus devaneios quando Malfoy exalou pesadamente, baixou o livro logo em seguida e a olhou, seus olhos claros passando por toda a figura dela, medindo-a de um jeito que ela considerava invasivo e desconfortável e que, portanto, era típico dele.

Ele tirou os pés da mesa de centro e colocou o livro aberto de cabeça para baixo, marcando a página, levantando-se logo em seguida. Ele era alto. Aquela fora a primeira coisa que o cérebro anuviado de Hermione registrou quando ele se pôs a andar na direção dela. Aquela era uma conclusão um tanto quanto absurda a se chegar sobre alguém que dividia o teto consigo, mas Hermione se pegava frequentemente esquecendo pequenos detalhes sobre ele, como o fato de os olhos dele parecerem translúcidos quando a luz do Sol batia diretamente nos globos oculares.

Ele caminhou até ela, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e Hermione adicionou o fato de Malfoy ser um invasor de espaço pessoal na lista sobre coisas que eram um tanto quanto absurdas de se esquecer sobre alguém que mora com você. Ela teve que levantar o queixo para encarar o rosto dele, rezando para que estivesse parada no mesmo lugar e não cambaleando para frente e para trás, como sentia estar. Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, tentando entender porque ele estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos tão perto dela.

Malfoy era a única pessoa que Hermione conhecia com aquela cor de olhos. Era como se alguém tivesse pegado tinta cinza claro e cinza escuro, mas não as espalhado até ficarem homogênea na paleta, salpicando um pouco de azul sobre a mistura. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela e passou pela cabeça de Hermione que ele não estaria encontrando nada de interessante nos seus monótonos olhos castanhos, antes de se lembrar que não poderia se importar menos com o quão interessante seus olhos eram para ele.

Ela só queria estar certa, nem importava muito sobre _o que_ Hermione estaria certa, mas ela estava _cansada_ de julgar Draco Malfoy e receber a verdade como um tapa na cara. Ela estava cansada de não saber como agir diante dele. Diante de absolutamente nada.

Ele parecia estar registrando todos os traços do rosto de Hermione, a expressão impassível no seu semblante, como de costume, o que fazia com que Hermione se sentisse compelida a perguntar o que diabos ele queria, mas a proximidade e a curiosidade fizeram com que a pergunta morresse sem passar pelos seus lábios.

Malfoy tirou a mão esquerda do bolso e Hermione sabia daquilo porque ela sentiu os nós dos dedos roçando no seu antebraço, tamanha a proximidade que estavam.

Aquilo era completamente ridículo.

Hermione ia dizer isso a ele, ela honestamente ia, chegou a abrir a boca para falar, então viu com o canto do olho a mão dele se levantando, os olhos cinzentos ainda fixos nos seus. Os dedos dele roçaram contra a maçã do rosto dela, tão leve que, se ela não houvesse acompanhado com os olhos, teria duvidado da existência do toque. Ele o fez novamente, um pouco mais de força dessa vez, anelar, dedo médio e indicador escorregando pelo rosto.

Ela arregalou os olhos, tentando a todo custo recapitular algo que tenha lido sobre efeitos alucinógenos provocados por bebidas alcóolicas. Decidiu-se por dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que o obrigasse a se explicar e a sair do seu espaço pessoal. Mas ela não o fez.

Hermione ficou ali, parada no meio da sala encarando com os olhos arregalados enquanto aquele homem passava a ponta dos seus dedos pelo rosto dela, como se a estivesse estudando. Malfoy tirou a outra mão do bolso e a aproximou devagar do rosto de Hermione, segurando de leve o seu maxilar, a outra mão se perdendo em seu cabelos.

O coração de Hermione batia num ritmo que não podia ser saudável. Ela tentou enumerar todas as maneiras que Malfoy poderia usar aquilo para a humilhar num futuro próximo, mas havia o fato de ele ter começado com o que quer que aquilo fosse e ser um bastardo invasor de espaço pessoal que desconcertava as pessoas com seus olhos translúcidos, o que, naquele momento, pareceu um excelente contra argumento para Hermione. Ela resolveu deixar de enumerar as intenções vis de Malfoy por trás daquilo e apenas aproveitar o fato de que alguém estava com as mãos em seu rosto, mas era tão leve, tão devagar, que o pânico na boca do estômago foi substituído por borboletas que pareciam estar fazendo uma festa por ali.

Os olhos dele iam dos dela para os lábios, a mão direita mantendo o maxilar de Hermione levantado, enquanto o polegar da mão esquerda fazia pequenos círculos no seu pescoço.

Ele respirou fundo, segurando o rosto de Hermione com as duas mãos agora, medindo a sucessão de expressões faciais que passavam pelo rosto dela até, aparentemente, encontrar o que queria, dando a ela um sorriso que ela não se lembrava de já ter visto alguma outra vez nos lábios dele.

Foi quando ele a beijou.

E mal era um beijo. Era tão delicado e devagar que Hermione achou que poderia sair flutuando pelo teto, o estômago parecia dar guinadas toda vez que os lábios dele se moviam contra os seus estáticos. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, tentou reprisar a cena toda na cabeça e encontrar o nexo naquilo tudo, intimamente culpando o álcool pela falta da memória que explicaria o porquê Draco Malfoy estava roçando seus lábios contra os dela.

Não havia nenhuma força ou ameaça no mundo capaz de a fazer admitir que ela o tenha beijado de volta por qualquer motivo que não a quantidade abismal de álcool que tinha tomado em menos de dez minutos, mas em seu íntimo, Hermione admitiria que o beijara de volta no instante em que ele mordiscou o seu lábio inferior, a língua passando por lá logo em seguida. No instante em que se sentira _viva_ novamente.

Ela lançou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e no que parecia uma fração de segundos, a dinâmica do beijo mudara completamente: Malfoy apertava o corpo de Hermione contra si, enquanto ela abria a boca sob a dele e permitia que ele deslizasse a língua contra a dela, as mãos de Hermione subindo e descendo freneticamente pelo corpo dele.

Eles deram alguns passos para trás e de repente Hermione sentiu a parede da sala contra suas costas, as mãos de Malfoy passando tão forte pelo seu corpo que ele provavelmente a teria feito se desequilibrar se ela não estivesse apoiando o seu peso contra o tórax dele. Deslizou uma das mãos pela perna de Hermione e a agarrou embaixo do joelho, a colocando firmemente laçada contra a sua cintura.

E só o que ela conseguia pensar era que o queria mais perto. Tão, _tão_ mais perto.

A mão direita dele segurava novamente o maxilar de Hermione, empurrando sua cabeça levemente para trás, beijando o lóbulo da sua orelha e o pescoço, arrancando um gemido dos lábios dela quando sugou a pele sob a veia que pulsava.

Talvez o culpado de tudo aquilo realmente fosse o álcool. Talvez fosse a depressão ou o jeito que Hermione havia encontrado para lidar com a traição de Harry e Ron, mas nenhum daqueles motivos explicava a _perda_ que ela sentiu quando ele se afastou ligeiramente dela, apoiando a testa na sua, respirando rápido, quase no mesmo ritmo de Hermione.

"Talvez-", ele começou a dizer, a voz entrecortada pela respiração acelerada. Malfoy meneou a cabeça e sorriu, "Talvez você tenha razão, Granger.", ele passou o polegar pela maçã do rosto dela novamente, afastando o seu corpo do de Hermione logo em seguida, "Ou talvez esteja na hora de você se dar conta que não tem a resposta para tudo.", Malfoy olhou dentro dos olhos dela por alguns segundos e Hermione poderia _jurar_ que ele via em seus olhos coisas que nem ela sabia que estavam ali.

E foi enquanto o assistia se afastar de perto dela e subir as escadas que dariam para os quartos que Hermione se viu obrigada a admitir que, independentemente da desculpa que atribuísse ao fato de o ter beijado de volta, ou das suas justificativas pelo seu resgate, Draco Malfoy era a única coisa que lhe prendia a _vida_.

 **xx**

Era uma daquelas situações em que não se sabia se havia passado minutos, horas ou eras glaciais. Tudo o que interessava para Hermione era permanecer com o corpo praticamente submerso na parte mais rasa do lago, a um quilômetro da casa, olhando com interesse enquanto os desenhos formados pelas nuvens se faziam e desfaziam novamente em figuras abstratas.

Estava um calor anormal para o mês de abril, o que a fez questionar brevemente se a casa estava mesmo na Grã-Bretanha ou em outro país qualquer. Contemplou perguntar a Harry ou Ron da próxima vez que os visse, mas já fazia quase dois meses que vira Ron pela última vez, Harry há mais tempo ainda.

Havia também a questão de Hermione estar pouco de fodendo para aquilo.

Não era como se as coordenadas fossem mudar o fato de ela estar ilhada naquela propriedade, por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia derrubar o cerco anti-aparatação. Ela nem sabia porque continuava tentando.

Hermione também não sabia porque insistia em marcar datas: tanto faria o mês que estivessem ou qual hora do dia era a apropriada para se cozinhar algo elaborado. Harry e Ron a haviam prendido lá e, por mais que ela não sentisse nenhuma inclinação de os perdoar na próxima década, chegara a hora em que tivera que admitir que não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de esperar a boa vontade deles em a libertar dali.

Talvez Hermione marcasse o tempo para ter a sensação de controle sobre alguma coisa. Fazia nove meses que estava presa naquele lugar. Quatro meses desde que Malfoy chegara. Trinta dias que ele a beijara e então passara a encarar onde quer que a encontrasse, como se estivesse avaliando alguma coisa ou tentando levar Hermione a loucura.

Ela supunha que, o que viesse primeiro estaria de bom tamanho para ele.

Fazia 720 horas que ele sugerira que ela não o conhecia. 43.200 minutos desde que ela não encontrara absolutamente nada para replicar a ele. 2.592.000 segundos em que ela se pegava frequentemente avaliando o papel de Malfoy no seu resgate, o modo como ele lidara com ela e o fato de ser exatamente aquilo o que ela precisava. Não eram palavras reconfortantes e votos para que superasse os traumas da sua vida. Foda-se isso.

Então ele a beijara. Há exatamente um mês, Draco Malfoy a beijara como se ela fosse a única coisa no mundo. Havia o modo como se aproximara dela, devagar e tentativo, a maciez dos seus lábios contra os dela. E quando ele a empurrou contra a parede e alisou seu corpo com as mãos, Hermione não pode deixar de pensar que era _aquilo_ o que ela queria: não toques suaves, não frases comedidas, não trancada numa casa segura no meio de lugar nenhum, mas ser tratada como Hermione Granger sempre o fora.

Era irônico que, mais uma vez, Malfoy parecia ser o único capaz de entender como Hermione realmente funcionava, enquanto seus amigos de uma vida inteira tomavam todas as atitudes erradas em relação a ela.

 _Talvez esteja na hora de realizar que você não tem a resposta para tudo._

E ela não tinha. Por _Deus_ , ela não tinha. Havia tanto sobre a crueldade intrínseca ao ser humano que ela vinha se questionando desde a cela da Mansão Malfoy. Tanto sobre o _próprio Malfoy_ em si que ela gostaria de saber.

Mas tudo o que Hermione podia fazer era levantar conjecturas e, embora a envergonhasse admitir, a sua preferida era que talvez Malfoy estivesse tão perdido quanto ela, que talvez Malfoy também precisasse dela para o tirar do torpor, da inércia.

No meio de todo o turbilhão de perguntas sem repostas, o tempo era o único fator que ela podia, se não controlar, pelo menos ter alguma certeza acerca do assunto. Então ela o contava.

E foi no começo daquela tarde ensolarada de abril que Hermione viu em sua visão periférica que Malfoy se aproximava do lago, os cabelos loiros balançando enquanto ele andava, quase tão claros quanto a luz do Sol.

Hermione se perguntou, numa escala de um a dez, o quão patético seria se ela procurasse uma folha enorme para a esconder.

"Granger.", ele disse em sinal de reconhecimento. Hermione não o estava olhando, procurando freneticamente por uma superfície que a pudesse tampar da visão dele, mas ela conseguia _ouvir_ aquele sorrisinho de escárnio nos seus lábios, "não sabia que teria companhia para nadar hoje."

"E você não vai ter, Malfoy. Pode ir marchando de volta para a casa.", ela encontrou um tronco de árvore próximo aonde nadava, colocou-o na sua frente como se ele fosse uma prancha, tentando cobrir a maior porção do seu corpo o possível.

Aquele era um dos momentos em que Hermione se arrependia amargamente por ter devolvido o seu vira-tempo. Ela teria aberto mão das suas notas perfeitas em Hogwarts para estar usando, naquele momento, outra peça de roupa que não um vestido branco e fino, flutuando em volta dela como se a estivesse zombando.

"Acho que não.", Malfoy cruzou os braços contra o peito e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, encarando-a como se ela fosse a maior fonte de entretenimento que ele já encontrara na vida.

Hermione estava a exatos catorze segundo de arremessar o tronco na cabeça dele.

"Vá tomar banho na sua banheira."

"Você tem uma banheira? E depois chamam os Sonserinos de elitistas.", ele se sentou na margem oposta do pequeno lago, as pernas ligeiramente abertas contra o peito enquanto afrouxava o cadarço das botas.

"É, bem, pode ir e usar a minha banheira. Fique à vontade.", ela ofereceu no espírito da camaradagem. E no espírito de tirar Draco Malfoy de perto do seu corpo seminu também.

Se fosse completamente honesta consigo mesma, Hermione admitiria que já havia coisas demais rondando pela sua mente sem que ela tivesse que conceder que até as botas de Malfoy eram sexy.

"É muito... _gentil_ da sua parte, Granger", ele alisou o queixo antes de completar a frase, como se estivesse contemplando a questão, apenas para sorrir daquele jeito irritante que apenas ele conseguia, "mas eu acho que vou ficar por aqui, obrigado."

Malfoy ficou em pé após tirar as botas e as meias, colocando os dedos na água e dando de ombros ao constatar que a temperatura estava do seu agrado. A barra das calças dele estavam molhadas e Hermione se viu prometendo _qualquer coisa_ a Deus se ele magicamente conjurasse calças _jeans_ nela também.

" _Não ouse entrar nesse lago!_ ", ela puxou a bainha do vestido para baixo novamente, o que era incomodo, já que ela continuava agarrando o tronco de árvore na tentativa de cobrir os seios. Malfoy ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços contra o peito novamente.

"Eu sei que já estabelecemos que você não me conhece, mas mesmo assim você _sabe_ que eu vou fazer exatamente o contrário do que quer que você esteja ordenando, não?"

" _Por favor_ , Malfoy.", Hermione decidiu que dignidade era um conceito subjetivo e superestimado.

"E por que eu deveria voltar para aquela casa abafada nesse calor infernal, Granger?"

Ela decidiu também que, independentemente dos méritos que ele tivesse na melhora do seu quadro mental, Malfoy continuava sendo um grandíssimo filho de uma puta.

No entanto, algo que ocorreria a Hermione apenas muito mais tarde era que o motivo que estava aflita a cerca de ter um homem perto do seu corpo semi-nu não era medo. Era vergonha. E que aquele era Malfoy. E aquela era a segunda vez que o contato físico entre eles não a incomodava. E que ela não faria ideia do que fazer com aquilo.

"Porque eu estou te pedindo.", ela argumentou. Malfoy cometeu a baixeza de deixar um risinho escapar pelo nariz, "Com educação.", Hermione piscou languidamente na direção de Malfoy, abrindo seus enormes olhos castanhos e olhando para ele como quem clama por piedade, "E porque eu vou cozinhar purê de batatas hoje a noite e dar a panela toda para você.", Malfoy nunca parecera tão pouco impressionado na vida.

Para o mérito dele, o fato de Hermione estar segurando um tronco de árvore, se debatendo na água para ficar na superfície e com metade do cabelo cobrindo o rosto, provavelmente não ajudava na sua missão de o manipular com seus dotes femininos.

"Eu posso cozinhar minhas próprias batatas.", agora era a vez de Hermione rir.

" _Certo._ ", a mancha preta no teto, logo acima do fogão, estava lá para testemunhar os esplendidos dons culinários de Malfoy.

"Você não está advogando pela sua causa aqui, Granger.", ele fechou a cara e deu um passo na direção do lago.

"Vai embora, Malfoy, _por favor!_ ", Hermione se viu torcendo para que ele de fato entrasse na água e resolvesse a afogar, apenas para que ela não tivesse que viver com a consciência de ter implorado para ele.

"Por quê?", era engraçado como às vezes ela via reflexos do antigo Malfoy, parecia ser em outra vida que ele empinara o nariz e demandava uma resposta em tons categóricos. Hermione cometeu a baixeza de corar, "E não tente me enrolar, Granger.", ele emendou, interpretando erroneamente o rosto corado dela.

Hermione bufou, pensando que ainda há pouco Malfoy fora a única pessoa que parecia ter a mínima noção sobre o que ela queria da vida, como se tratava alguém que passara como um trauma da magnitude do dela. Agora ela se via engolindo suas palavras e desejando avidamente que ele entrasse em combustão espontânea.

Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto e apoiou o segundo braço sobre o tronco também, respirou fundo e tentou a todo custo ignorar a saia do vestido que subia e a fazia parecer um balão.

"Eu não estou... hm...", Hermione empinou o nariz, como geralmente fazia quando se sentia coagida, "Vestida de acordo... para a situação, quero dizer."

O sorriso que Malfoy lhe lançou era brilhante como uma faca.

"Ótimo.", ele puxou a camiseta pela cabeça e a arremessou sobre as botas, seus olhos ainda pareciam cavar um buraco dentro do cérebro de Hermione quando ele se pôs a desafivelar o cinto, "Nem eu."

" _Jesus Cristo_ ", ela disse, o rosto ardendo em chamas enquanto tentava tomar novamente o controle sobre os seus movimentos oculares. Aqueles olhos ingratos e traidores que insistiam em escanear o corpo de Malfoy com precisão cirúrgica, " _Vai embora_ , Malfoy! Não ouse entrar-", ele tirou as calças. O sorriso de Malfoy fazia parecer que o Natal chegaria duas vezes naquele ano, "Maravilha", ela murmurou no instante em que ele pulou no lago, espirrando água para todos os lados, "Muito maduro."

Dos sete anos que a conhecia, Malfoy resolvera tomar justamente aquele momento como trégua e não levar a sério as ofensas de Hermione. Ele deu seis largas braçadas e parou a menos de um metro dela. Malfoy visivelmente estava pisando no chão lamacento, enquanto Hermione contava com um tronco de madeira para boiar na superfície.

"Ah, refrescante, não?", _não._ Ela resolveu que já bastava de indignidade naquele momento e largou o tronco, se debatendo o mínimo o possível para continuar sobre a água, olhando Malfoy nos olhos.

"Não. Está terrível. Você deveria sair."

"Você parece estar com frio mesmo."

 _Indignidade_ , aparentemente, era a palavra chave daquela tarde, mas ela mal começava a _descrever_ o sentimento que tomara conta de Hermione quando ela se deu conta que ele apontava para os mamilos eriçados dela. Malfoy sustentava uma expressão divertida no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de comentar sobre o clima.

" _Seu filho de uma-_ "

"Relaxa, Granger.", ele esticou o braço e segurou o de Hermione, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, "Nada que eu não tenha apalpado."

"Você é um _filho de uma puta_ babaca, um-", Hermione tentava se consolar na crença que, na tentativa de se desvencilhar de Malfoy, ele engolira bem mais água do que ela.

"Granger, _relaxa_. Eu estou brincando.", ele a segurou pelos dois braços agora, fazendo com que Hermione parasse de se desvencilhar dele, seus olhos cinzentos analisavam o rosto dela como se a visse pela primeira vez, "Além do quê, você não tem porquê se envergonhar."

Foi quando ela o olhou.

A luz refletida pela água do lago fazia com que os olhos de Malfoy adquirissem aquele brilho translúcidos que seria estranho em qualquer outra pessoa que não nele. O seu rosto estava molhado e Hermione se flagrou constando que ele era bonito, o que não era nenhuma novidade para quem passara os últimos sete anos na companhia de Malfoy, mas ele era _especialmente_ bonito quando a olhava com os olhos brilhando e os cílios molhados, uma expressão relaxada na face, como se naquele momento, ele não tivesse absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar.

Hermione pigarreou e empinou o nariz, temendo que Malfoy, de alguma forma, descobrisse que a vermelhidão em suas bochechas nada tivesse a ver com o Sol, "Eu sei me virar sozinha, obrigada."

"Mulher impossível.", ele murmurou, passando uma das mãos pelas costas de Hermione na tentativa de a trazer para mais perto de si.

" _Me solta agora ou eu juro-_ "

"Que vai jogar água em mim até me molhar? _Não, Granger, por favor não!",_ ele riu. E era o riso límpido que ela raramente escutava saindo dos lábios dele. Certamente o primeiro que ele lançava para ela.

"Eu posso nadar sozinha.", e Hermione lutou. Proferiu as últimas palavras num tom não mais alto que um sussurro, mas ela lutou.

"Eu sei disso, só relaxa.", ele passou as duas mãos pela cintura dela, a trazendo para tão perto de si que Hermione conseguia sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele, "Eu não vou machucar você."

E de repente, Hermione não conseguia mais se lembrar do porquê estava lutando.

"Tudo bem."

Ela deixou os braços flutuarem sobre a água, o corpo colado no de Malfoy, as mãos firmes dele apertavam as costas de Hermione contra o seu peito e _fazia calor._ E podia até parecer absurdo, mas ela ainda se espantava com o fato de que contato humano produzia calor e não o frio que parecia congelar as veias. Hermione ainda se espantava com o fato de que Malfoy, _justamente ele_ , era a pessoa que trazia pouco a pouco a sensação de algo que se aproximava a normalidade para ela.

Havia água no rosto dele, a pele perfeita como mármore esculpido. Não havia nenhuma mancha ou sarda na face de Malfoy e Hermione se pegou corando ao imaginar a visão que ele tinha _dela_ : monótonos olhos castanhos e sardas pelo nariz. Mas ao olhar novamente para o rosto de Malfoy como um todo, Hermione se deu conta de que havia um pequeno sorrisinho nos lábios dele.

Talvez ele não se importasse com o quão comum era a aparência dela, afinal.

"Malfoy?", ela chamou, a voz soando distante em seus próprios ouvidos, como em um sonho.

"Hm?", ele piscou e focou sua atenção nos olhos de Hermione. O céu parecia refletido duas vezes nas íris dele.

E lá estava ele, abraçando-a e fazendo com que o coração de Hermione batesse rápido e assustadoramente devagar ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy a fizera pensar, reagir - e diante dos olhos deles, parecia completamente sem sentido negar -, _sentir_ novamente. E a verdade permanecia que Hermione não sabia, de fato, nada a respeito do homem que ele havia se tornado, apenas um pouco sobre o menino que ele um dia fora.

"Quando a guerra acabar, o que você pretende fazer?", durou uma fração de segundos. Fora tão rápido, que se Hermione não estivesse o encarando com atenção, esperando por alguma reação que se manifestaria no rosto dele, ela teria perdido a dor que passara pelos seus olhos.

Ela não entendeu.

Hermione sabia que Malfoy era inteligente, ele sempre estivera logo atrás dela nas notas em Hogwarts e, já que ele resolvera se afiliar a Ordem da Fênix, o futuro tinha tudo para ser promissor para ele. Malfoy poderia ser o que ele quisesse ser, ele poderi-

"Eu vou ter algumas contas a prestar.", ele respondeu. E de alguma forma a expressão no rosto dele se fechara, os dedos nas costas de Hermione mais frouxos, embora ainda a segurasse.

"Mas você prestou serviços para a Ordem da Fênix, com certeza isso vai pesar mais do que qualquer coisa que tenha te acontecido naquele infern-"

"Eu matei uma pessoa, Granger."

Foi quando tudo parou.

Hermione sentiu a respiração embolando no peito enquanto aqueles olhos translúcidos mediam cada centímetro do seu rosto, as mãos frouxas em sua cintura e ele parecia _derrotado_. E ela só se deu conta de qual era a batalha que ele considerava perdida quando reconheceu aquela expressão no rosto dele.

A expressão que tantas e tantas vezes vira nos seus próprios olhos refletidos no espelho. A expressão de quem esperava que os outros reconhecessem em quantos pedaços estava divida a sua alma.

Ele perdera uma batalha consigo mesmo e esperava que ela visse nele o mesmo monstro que ele via. Assim como _ela_ esperava que todos lhe lançassem sorrisos condolentes e a tratassem como a boneca de porcelana que ela se tornara.

Mas ela _não era_ uma boneca de porcelana e não queria ser tratada como tal. E, seguindo aquele mesmo raciocínio, talvez Malfoy também não fosse um monstro. Talvez Malfoy, assim como ela, fosse vítima de uma circunstância. Talvez aquilo tudo tenha sido maior que ele.

E Malfoy parecia _tão quebrado_. Naquele momento passou pela cabeça de Hermione que talvez eles não fossem tão diferentes assim, porque era absolutamente impossível que a única pessoa que tivera o tato de lidar com alguém nas circunstâncias dela fosse um assassino apenas por sê-lo.

Era um tanto quanto _perturbador_ ter aqueles olhos tão claros olhando com tanta atenção dentro dos seus. E Hermione sabia que no momento que fizesse qualquer menção de se desvencilhar estaria tudo perdido. Aquilo era uma chance. Muito mais para ele do que para Hermione em si.

Aquilo também era um teste. Parecia que Malfoy estava deixando o reflexo dos olhos castanhos de Hermione decidir se ele era de fato um monstro ou apenas uma vítima como ela.

E Hermione era boa em testes.

Ela podia ter sido injusta com ele. Podia ter feito julgamentos precipitados e dito coisas horríveis no dia que provavelmente fora um dos piores da vida dele. Mas ao perceber toda a vulnerabilidade dele, para Hermione, naquele momento, não havia _uma dúvida se quer_ sobre o caráter de Malfoy.

Assim como não havia uma dúvida se quer de que ele esperava que ela se afastasse. Assim como não havia uma dúvida se quer de que ela não iria.

Hermione tinha a absoluta certeza que quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias, mas de alguma forma, aquilo não definia a pessoa que ele era. Assim como as circunstâncias dela não a definiam.

"Mas mesmo assim, há fatores atenuantes, como o fato de você não ter me afogado no lago. Eu posso dizer dizer isso no Wizengamot se você quiser.", ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz e Hermione viu ali a abertura que precisava para correr seus dedos pelo rosto dele. Malfoy era frio como a tal estatua que ele tanto se assemelhava, mas ela estava quase apostando que ele era mais, muito mais que aquilo.

Ela estava quase lá.

"Matar alguém causa um cisma na alma, você sabe.", ele fechou os olhos quando os dedos de Hermione roçaram a sua sobrancelha, permaneceu com eles fechados enquanto ela mapeava seu nariz e as maçãs do seu rosto, "Mesmo que eu me arrependesse do meu crime, ele não passaria por julgamento sem nenhuma represália.", e não fugiu a Hermione que ele havia dito que _não se arrependia_ de matar uma pessoa, mas ela continuou passando os dedos pelo rosto dele mesmo assim. Mesmo que seu coração começasse a bater desritimado no peito, ela se recusava a duvidar dele, "Eu sou um assassino agora."

Ele abriu os olhos e havia ali milhares de pequenos fragmentos de sentimentos passando pelas orbes cinzentas. Ele respirou fundo e subiu as mãos até os ombros de Hermione, os olhos fixos nos dela segundos antes de virar as costas e nadar até a borda oposta do lago.

"Quem...", e Hermione quis engolir aquela palavra de volta porque ela havia optado por não deixar as ações de Malfoy, por mais graves que fosse, definir quem ele era. Ela havia optado por dar a ele o mesmo benefício da dúvida que ele dera a ela e aquela merda de pergunta _não importava_ porque perguntas não são necessárias quando se tem fé _._ Só lhe ocorreu por um breve e estúpido segundo que se falasse, talvez se sentisse mais liberto. Talvez conseguisse chegar um pouco mais perto da humanidade que aquela ação lhe tinha usurpado, "Esquece, desculpa.", humanidade esta que ele devolvera a Hermione.

Ele amarrotou as roupas e as jogou no chão, sem se dar o trabalho de as colocar novamente. Malfoy calçara apenas as botas. E teria sido engraçado olhar para o homem seminu usando botas pesadas, mas Hermione achou que nunca o vira tão frágil na vida. E doía. Por um motivo que ela mal conseguia começar a conceber, assistir Malfoy se quebrando diante dos seus olhos doía como se estivessem quebrando a ela mesma.

Hermione não achou que ele fosse responder e, honestamente, ela se amaldiçoou por ter feito aquela pergunta estúpida. Não havia nada que ela quisesse mais, naquele instante, do que tirar aquele peso das costas de Malfoy. Ela não _se importava_ com a merda da resposta.

"Greyback.", ele já havia dado três passos em direção a casa quando falou, "Eu matei Fenrir Greyback."

E então _alívio_.

E era o mais estranhos dos sentimentos aquele que tomou conta de Hermione: por um lado, havia a gratidão por ele ter acabado com a existência daquele _monstro_ , por ele ter negado a quem quer que fosse a próxima vítima, os horrores a qual Hermione fora submetida. Mas por outro lado havia a culpa, pois ela soube naquele momento que o único motivo porque ele havia corrompido a sua alma e sentenciado a si mesmo a consequências severas pelos seus atos era ela.

Demorou 98 dias. A soma exata que culminaria naquela tarde ensolarada no começo de abril, o dia em que ela se daria conta que ele havia dado a ela a sua alma e, embora não fosse a mesma coisa, embora não fosse se quer _intencional_ , Hermione, no nonagésimo oitavo dia dês que Malfoy chegara, deu a ele seu coração.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:** Eeee eu quase publiquei a história inteira de uma vez porque eu esqueci como mexia nisso aqui. Se você está lendo isso agora saiba que, no momento que digitei esta nota, sigo apanhando.

Muito bem, como dito, a segunda parte vem em 21 dias (três semanas) e eu vou atualizar o cronograma de atualizações. Quanto a Konstantine, eu sempre quis publicar Inércia e Konstantine juntas, por isso, estou mexendo - ativamente - nela também.

Espero que tenham gostado até agora.

Beijos! 3


	2. Parte II

**02.**

 **she looks like the real thing**

 **she tastes like the real thing**

* * *

"Nós achamos que eles podem estar se escondendo em algum lugar na Croácia.", Harry disse após um suspiro. O décimo quarto que ele dera desde que chegou, se as contas de Hermione estivessem certas. Ele bebericou o chá que ela fizera há dez minutos, o chá que ele havia dito que gostava e que não tomava há tempos.

Era muita sorte Hermione ter aquele chá a seu dispor, viver naquela casa enorme enquanto uma guerra acontecia do outro lado daquelas paredes. Era um grande _privilégio_.

O fim de maio já se aproximava quando Harry apareceu. Ela abriu a porta e encostou o corpo na soleira enquanto ele estendia os braços como que fosse a abraçar. Hermione o abraçou de volta, deu dois tapinhas nas costas dele e depois o soltou, mesmo que ele a tenha segurado contra si por pelo menos mais dez segundos.

Harry se desculpou pela sua ausência e disse algo sobre o fim estar próximo, sobre finalmente entenderem as movimentações dos Comensais remanescentes do círculo íntimo de Voldemort. Ele não olhou Hermione nos olhos ao dizer aquilo e ela soube que a última visita de Ron estava muito mais relacionada à ausência de Harry do que os planejamentos com a guerra.

Ela não comentou o fato. Também não disse que se eles tivessem dado a ela a chance de pesquisar sobre os Comensais, o problema provavelmente já estaria resolvido há meses. Harry, por sua parte, não falou sobre tudo o que ela descobriu através de Ron, aceitando o convite mudo que ela fizera para que ele entrasse ao deixar a porta aberta e caminhar até a cozinha. Se Harry achou estranho que Hermione não se sentara na mesma poltrona que sempre se sentava quando ele ou Ron a vinha visitar, ele tampouco comentou.

Parecia haver muitas coisas não ditas entre ela, Harry e Ron. Não era o silêncio cúmplice que os três dividiam e irritava as pessoas ao redor porque estava claro que havia um laço entre eles que os permitia fazer piada de qualquer situação na cara de qualquer um apenas com um olhar.

A era tudo diferente agora. Hermione se via um pouco mais próxima das pessoas que observavam o Trio de Ouro de fora.

"Que bom, Harry.", ela disse, o sorrisinho que lançara pareceu acalmar os nervos dele e Hermione se perguntou quando foi que ele perdera a habilidade de ler a falsidade em suas expressões faciais.

Ela não comentou sobre isso também.

"É...", Harry estava parado no meio da cozinha enquanto Hermione o observava da soleira da porta, ele caminhou até a geladeira e então a abriu, dizendo ao quão bom era ter chantilly e como ele sentia falta de ter algo doce para comer de vez em quando.

Hermione deixou de escutá-lo no momento que ele mencionou o doce em questão.

" _Você prometeu, Granger."_

 _Fazia exatos dezessete minutos que Malfoy estava olhando por cima dos ombros de Hermione enquanto ela picava ingredientes para preparar o jantar. Ele chegou na cozinha com um sorriso brilhante estampado no rosto e ela cometeu a baixeza de corar furiosamente quando seus olhos se prenderam nos dele._

 _Daquele momento em diante, Hermione passara a picar dezenas de ingredientes que não tinha a menor pretensão de usar, esperando que Malfoy fosse embora e, com ele, o fogo inconveniente que se alastrava por suas veias toda vez que ele lhe dirigia a atenção, mas em vez disso, ele resolveu montar acampamento nos ombros dela._

" _Eu acho que me lembraria de ter feito algum pacto com o demônio.", ela murmurou, torcendo para que Malfoy interpretasse que a irritação estampada no rosto dela tinha a ver com ele, não consigo mesma._

" _Assim você quebra meu coração.", ele disse, sua respiração ricocheteando no pescoço de Hermione. Ela se perguntou brevemente o quão óbvio seria se ela resolvesse soltar os cabelos agora, "E você realmente prometeu."_

" _Bom, já que você aparentemente mantém um diário sobre tudo o que sai da minha boca, quando, exatamente, eu disse que cozinharia para você?", raiva era, provavelmente, o sentimento mais seguro a se sentir naquele momento e Hermione descontava toda a sua nas três cabeças de alho que fatiava, a este ponto, quase microscopicamente._

 _Malfoy usava uma camiseta branca, calças jeans e nada nos pés. Ele tinha dedos longos nos pés e nas mãos e o cérebro traidor de Hermione resolvera que aquele era um momento propício para se lembrar de uma conversa entre Lavender e Parvati no quinto ano de Hogwarts, sobre a proporção entre o tamanho das mãos e de órgãos sexuais masculinos._

 _Hermione queria chorar de mortificação, enquanto Malfoy seguia alegre tamborilando a pia ao lado da tábua em que ela picava os alimentos._

" _Semana passada, no dia que você resolveu me seduzir com aquele vestido transparente no lago."_

"Eu não resolvi seduzir você! _", Hermione_ jurava _que não fora sua intenção virar energicamente na direção dele enquanto segurava uma faca enorme. Malfoy se limitou a erguer uma das sobrancelhas._

" _Vai ver é só a sua personalidade encantadora.", o sarcasmo na voz de Malfoy era quase palpável, "Vai ver você seduz os homens a sua volta sem nenhum esforço.", ele piscou para ela, virou o corpo e se apoiou na pia ao lado de Hermione. O sorriso irritante firmemente impresso nos lábios dele servia como comburente para o corpo dela._

" _Achei que você tivesse culpado meu vestido pela sedução.", ela respondeu azeda._

 _Hermione já tinha entrado em termos com o fato de que escolher um vestido branco para pular no lago estava entre as dez piores decisões que já tomara na vida, o que fazia com que a menção do assunto não causasse nela a necessidade de sair correndo e se trancar aos prantos num quarto escuro._

 _Na verdade, ela entrara em termos com o vestido porque quando olhava para trás naquela tarde, a única coisa que realmente a mortificava era o fato de ter, sem querer, obrigado Malfoy a discutir o destino de Fenrir Greyback com ela. Hermione voltou para a casa horas depois dele, pensando no que Malfoy tinha feito e em como, por mais que condenasse o assassinato, Hermione não conseguia encontrar em si forças para reprovar a atitude dele._

 _Ela sempre fora a garota capaz de perdoar qualquer um que tivesse lhe feito algum mal. Perdão, as pessoas não se davam conta, às vezes precisava ser concedido para que o ofendido conseguisse superar a questão. Perdão não servia apenas para livrar a alma do pecador._

 _Aquele pecador, no entanto, Hermione esperava que estivesse queimando no inferno. Se alguém ali merecia perdão, era o assassino. Era Draco Malfoy._

 _Ela se espantou quando, naquela mesma noite, ele se juntou a ela na sala para ler um livro. Hermione podia jurar que todo e qualquer progresso, toda e qualquer relação, seja ela qual fosse, que ela tinha construído com Malfoy até então iria por água abaixo depois da conversa no lago._

 _Hermione demorara cerca de quarenta minutos, imersa na água, para entrar em termos com quem deveria ser digno de perdão em toda aquela história, mas demorou horas para traçar um plano para trazer Malfoy de volta ao patamar em que eles estavam antes daquela conversa._

 _Ela absolutamente se recusava a abrir mão dele._

 _Plano este que se provou desnecessário._

" _Isso depende.", Malfoy pegou um dos cubinhos de tomate de um refratário sobre pia e o levou à boca. Ela se flagrou tentando enumerar os motivos porque decidira lutar para manter aquela relação com ele._

" _De quê?", Hermione olhou feio de Malfoy para o refratário que continha os tomates picados._

" _De qual das respostas vai levar você a cozinhar para mim."_

 _Hermione largou a faca sobre a pia e colocou as mãos na cintura do jeito que geralmente levava Ron a recuar alguns passos e se desculpar por coisas que ele nem tinha culpa. Malfoy, que não tinha nenhum senso de auto preservação, abriu ainda mais o sorriso._

 _Mesmo que ele a estivesse irritando, Hermione se via obrigada a admitir que o sorriso dele, provavelmente, era o grande catalisador do porquê decidira não abrir mão de Draco Malfoy em sua vida._

" _Eu não vou cozinhar para você, Malfoy", ele fez menção de interrompê-la e Hermione levantou a mão na direção do rosto dele para fazê-lo se calar, "e_ antes que você diga que eu te prometi alguma coisa _, eu quero te lembrar que eu disse que cozinharia se você não entrasse no lago."_

 _Malfoy afastou a mão dela do seu rosto e a segurou entre seus dedos em cima do balcão._

" _Tinha uma mulher usando um vestido branco dentro da água, Granger, eu nem ouvi o que você estava dizendo."_

 _Ela tirou sua mão da de Malfoy e cruzou os braços enquanto empinava o nariz, se recusando terminantemente a corar, muito embora ela soubesse já estar vermelha._

" _Mas você ouviu a parte que eu disse que cozinharia para você?"_

" _Sim, minha audição é seletiva.", ele a informou, cruzando os braços contra o peito também._

" _Certo, nesse caso, minha memória também é seletiva e eu não me lembro de ter te prometido absolutamente nada, portanto, não me sinto na obrigação de cumprir qualquer trato.", Hermione pegou novamente a faca, apenas para se dar conta de que não havia mais nenhum item sobre a pia que faltasse ser cortado._

 _Ela pensou em colocar a faca novamente na bancada, mas aquilo apenas levaria Malfoy a dar outro dos seus sorrisos triunfantes na direção dela, por isso, ela permaneceu virada para a pia, faca em mãos e nenhuma ideia do que fazer consigo mesma._

" _Tudo bem então, Granger.", ele esticou o braço e tirou a faca da mão de Hermione, colocando-a sobre a bancada enquanto seus olhos cavavam buracos na lateral da cabeça dela, "Acho que eu vou ter que comer algo pronto então, já que, como você corretamente insinuou, eu não cozinho muito bem."_

" _Disso eu me lembro, olha só que coisa incrível.", ela se virou para ele, com um sorriso no rosto e uma das sobrancelhas erguidas._

 _Malfoy meneou a cabeça e desencostou o corpo da pia. Ele atravessou a cozinha em quatro passos, alcançando a geladeira e abaixando o corpo para inspecionar o conteúdo. O coração de Hermione batia como um martelo no peito e ela se perguntou porque, de repente, era absolutamente impossível refrear o coração toda vez que Malfoy estava no mesmo cômodo que ela, mesmo que ele não a olhasse diretamente._

" _Acho que eu vou comer só esse chantilly, então.", ele disse, balançando a lata de chantilly e fechando a geladeira atrás de si, enquanto andava novamente até Hermione._

" _Você não pode comer chantilly no jantar, Malfoy. Você precisa de algo com sustância e, se você quiser, pode comer isso na sobremesa.", ele era uma pessoa exaustiva. Hermione não conseguia compreender como o mesmo homem que fazia todo o seu sangue entrar em ebulição com um toque podia fazer algo tão banal quanto ameaçar se fartar de chantilly no jantar como uma criança de seis anos._

" _Você acha?", ele abriu a tampa e a colocou sobre a pia, inspecionando a lata como se ela estivesse guardando um segredo._

" _Sim, eu acho. Me dá essa lata que eu cozinho alguma coisa para você.", Hermione_ sabia _que ele a estava chantageando, ela honestamente sabia, mas Malfoy era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que se fartaria de chantilly apenas para provar um ponto e a_ incomodava _o fato de que ele não estaria bem alimentado quando era tão fácil fazer um pouco mais de comida para ele._

" _Eu não sei, Granger. Acho que vou ficar com ela.", ele balançou a lata para cima e para baixo, como as instruções ditavam que deveria ser feito antes do consumo._

"Que seja _, Malfoy.", respondeu Hermione exasperada, lançando as mãos para cima, "Você é a pessoa_ mais irritan- _"_

" _Você parece brava, Granger.", ele apertou de leve o botão que liberava o doce e parou quando este começou a sair pelo bico._

" _Porque você é um babaca que me convence a fazer as coisas e depois não quer mais!", ele era o imbecil_ mais frustrante _de todo o planeta e ela não conseguia evitar se sentir irritada com ele, mesmo sabendo que esta, com certeza, era a sua intenção._

" _Ah, eu quero, Granger, eu quero sim. Inclusive vou fazer_ precisamente _o que você sugeriu.", ele apertou o botão novamente e levou o dedo cheio de chantilly aos lábios, balançando a cabeça em aprovação, "Vou pegar algo com sustância e comer o chantilly."_

" _Parece um ótimo plano, Malfoy. Muito sólido.", ela respondeu com sarcasmo, se virando novamente para a pia, muito mais em busca do que fazer consigo mesma do que a procura de algum ingrediente em específico._

 _Malfoy deu um passo na direção dela e Hermione se virou para ele novamente, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. O sorriso que ele lhe lançou era aquele que brilhava como uma faca, o mesmo que ele havia dado antes de pular no lago. Ela soube naquele instante que ele estava planejando alguma coisa e inconscientemente deu um passo para trás._

" _Eu tinha esperanças que você fosse aprovar.", ele a puxou pelo cotovelo para perto de si e apertou o botão do chantilly, mirando o bico na boca de Hermione._

 _Ela arregalou os olhos e se limitou a o encarar pelo que lhe pareceu eras. Hermione sentia o doce nos lábios e uma coisa pegajosa no seu queixo. Malfoy a encarava como quem admira uma peça de arte._

"MALF- _", ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou com força, passando a língua pelo lábio inferior de Hermione até que ela abrisse a boca sob a sua, levando os braços até o pescoço dele, esquecendo-se completamente da fúria que a consumia há poucos segundos._

 _Ele tinha gosto de chantilly e de_ Malfoy _. Arrancou um gemido dos lábios de Hermione quando beijou o pescoço dela, suas mãos a trazendo para tão perto de si que, se não fosse uma das melhores sensações que ela já sentira na vida, provavelmente seria até doloroso. Os dedos dele deslizaram pela pele de Hermione sob a camiseta e ela sentiu um arrepio na coluna quando ele arranhou as costas dela devagar._

 _As mãos dela desceram pelo peito dele e pararam na bainha da sua camiseta, segurando o tecido com força enquanto ele mordia levemente o lábio inferior dela. Tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar era que ela simplesmente não admitiria que outro mês e meio se passasse até que ele a beijasse novamente._

 _As mãos de Malfoy encontraram a bainha da blusa de Hermione e ele puxou o tecido para cima devagar, apreciando cada centímetro de pele que a ausência da roupa revelava. Ela levantou os braços, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, ao se dar conta que estaria apenas de sutiã no meio de uma cozinha plenamente iluminada._

" _Não, não, Granger.", Malfoy abaixou com uma das mãos os braços que Hermione lançava protetoramente contra si mesma, com a outra, ele agitou novamente a lata de chantilly, "eu tive uma ideia."_

"Você acredita?"

Hermione piscou duas vezes enquanto Harry dava gargalhada no meio da cozinha, ela olhou da direita para esquerda em busca de algum palhaço escondido nas paredes, mas só havia Harry e a sua história aparentemente hilariante. Ela riu da melhor maneira que pode, tentando se lembrar exatamente de como a sua risada normalmente soava.

"Quase não dá para acreditar!", Hermione achou que aquela era uma resposta diplomática e que havia grandes chances de ser exatamente o tipo de retórica que Harry estava procurando.

Ele meneou a cabeça em aceitação e Hermione soltou o ar que havia prendido nos pulmões. Harry provavelmente a olharia com _pena_ se pensasse que ela não conseguia seguir uma conversa até o fim, ainda mais uma tão hilariante quanto a dele. Provavelmente pensaria que ela estaria voltando a visitar os pesadelos em sua mente.

Era mais fácil mentir para Harry. Era a única opção que não a levaria a ver aquela expressão condescendente no rosto dele que agora ela sabia ter muito mais a ver com culpa por conta do protecionismo dele e de Ron do que preocupação genuína em fazer com que Hermione se sentisse novamente bem.

"Essa lata está vazia.", Harry comentou, dando de ombros e a colocando sobre a pia.

"Hm... err, Draco... é. Ele ahn... gosta de chantilly.", Hermione lutou uma batalha perdida contra o seu instinto de ruborizar furiosamente.

Bem, _tecnicamente_ , ela não estava mentindo.

 _Malfoy puxou a camiseta que vestia e a jogou atrás de si, Hermione não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos passassem por toda a figura dele. Ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e ela sentiu o rosto arder em chamas ao se dar conta que ele testemunhara o exame minucioso que ela fizera sobre o corpo dele._

 _Ele não disse nada, o que era incomum para ele, especialmente quando havia um motivo perfeito para envergonhá-la. Malfoy se limitou a chegar tão perto de Hermione que ela sentia a pele macia do torso dele roçando contra a sua._

 _Malfoy colocou um pouco de chantilly na mão e deu um beijo nos lábios de Hermione antes de aproximar a mão suja de doce do maxilar dela, os dedos deslizando devagar pelo rosto, pelo pescoço e então pelo colo. O coração furaria o peito a qualquer minuto e ela o encarava com o lábio ligeiramente aberto, a boca seca, enquanto assistia o caminho que os olhos dele faziam pelo seu corpo._

 _O toque dos dedos dele era tão delicado que ela mal sentia o contato, apenas o formigamento que se espalhava pelo corpo, irradiando de onde a mão dele passava. Ela soltou um barulho pela boca que poderia ser um gemido, um suspiro ou o que quer que se aninhara no seu peito e a fazia sentir como se não houvesse oxigênio nos seus pulmões._

 _Malfoy a olhou então, seus olhos cinzentos ilegíveis encarando os dela. Ele sorriu e levou a mão suja de doce até os lábios. Colocou o dedo anelar nos lábios e chupou até tirar todo o chantilly, os olhos fixos nos de Hermione, que mal tinha consciência dos pequenos sons que escapavam pela sua boca enquanto ela o observava, quando seu corpo todo parecia estar em ebulição._

 _O indicador foi o último dedo que ele levou à boca e Hermione apoiava o seu corpo contra o dele, porque em algum lugar na sua mente pareceu ter sido decidido que era absolutamente inconcebível que houvesse espaço entre ela e Malfoy. Ele não sorriu dessa vez, o rosto a centímetros do dela, os olhos translúcidos na luz do dia pareciam feitos de metal líquidos, a pupila tão dilatada que quase cobria o cinza._

 _Ele aproximou os lábios dos de Hermione e ela respirou fundo, se preparando para o contato da boca macia dele contra sua, quando ele desviou o rosto e lhe beijou a bochecha, a mão direita entrelaçada nos cabelos de Hermione, puxando a cabeça dela levemente para trás, enquanto mordiscava de leve o lóbulo da orelha. Não havia como negar que o que saíra pelos seus lábios fora um_ gemido _quando ela sentiu a língua quente dele contra o seu pescoço, sugando de leve por onde a veia passava._

 _Malfoy passou a língua pelo colo de Hermione, os lábios fazendo novamente o caminho que os dedos ainda há pouco fizeram. Ela enfiara os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos dele e o puxava toda vez que ele fazia algo particularmente gostoso com a língua que explorava o seu corpo. As mãos dele arranharam as suas costas e ela a arqueou, sentindo que os dedos dele procuravam o fecho do seu sutiã, sem nunca tirar os lábios da sua pele._

 _A peça de roupa teve o mesmo destino da camiseta que Malfoy ainda há pouco atirara, enquanto uma das mãos dele veio de encontro ao seio de Hermione, o apertando devagar, passando o polegar pelo mamilo eriçado. Ele a beijou novamente e ela abriu a boca sob a dele, sentindo o gosto de chantilly. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de um momento em que já estivera mais excitada na vida._

 _Foi apenas quando a parte de trás da sua coxa bateu contra o tampo da mesa da cozinha que ela se deu conta que eles estavam se movendo, Malfoy deslizou as mãos com força por todo o corpo de Hermione, até que suas mãos chegassem na parte da perna que tocara a mesa, a levantando e a colocando sobre esta._

 _Ela abriu ligeiramente as coxas e ele encaixou o corpo entre elas, todo o seu torso em contato com o dele. Malfoy se afastou, então. As mãos apoiadas no tampo da mesa e a testa contra a de Hermione. Ela abriu os olhos e ele ainda mantinha os seus fechados, um sorrisinho nos lábios e os cabelos apontando para todos os lados. Ela pensou que nunca vira alguém tão bonito na sua vida, o coração batendo rápido no peito e o estômago parecia contorcido em nós._

" _Você é bonito.", Hermione se flagrou dizendo em alta voz. Os olhos de Malfoy se abriram e ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz._

"Eu _sou bonito?", ele perguntou e, embora Hermione estivesse mortificada por ter vocalizado o seu pensamento, ela não pode deixar de registrar que o calor em suas bochechas vinha do fato de Malfoy ter dito o mesmo sobre ela._

 _Ele afastou o rosto do dela, deslizou as mãos dos ombros de Hermione até os braços e para cima novamente, as levou até a bainha dos shorts dela então e a encarou com atenção._

" _Eu prometo que não vou machucar você.", ele disse. Malfoy parecia completamente sério, mas o tom rouco da sua voz e os olhos que com cor de chumbo fizeram com que um arrepio subisse pela coluna de Hermione._

" _Eu sei.", ele sorriu. E apesar de aquele tipo de situação ainda ser intimidante para ela, Hermione sorriu também, porque por mais bizarro que fosse pensar que Draco Malfoy era a única pessoa no mundo que não a machucaria propositalmente, ela sentia em todas as fibras do seu corpo que aquela era também a verdade._

 _Ele a beijou. O movimento dos seus lábios e da língua eram lentos conforme ele desfazia o botão e abaixava o zíper do shorts jeans de Hermione. Ela saiu de cima da mesa para que os shorts passassem pelo quadril e subiu na mesa novamente quando ele o deslizou pelas suas pernas._

O barulho da xícara sendo apoiada sobre a mesa fez com que ela corasse e desviasse os olhos para a janela sobre a pia. Harry seguia tamborilando alegremente sobre a "mesa do pecado carnal", como Hermione a apelidara desde o episódio do chantilly. Ela ponderou por alguns segundos sobre o que ele faria se ela contasse exatamente o que aconteceu naquele lugar em que ele batia os seus dedos de forma ritmada.

Hermione soltou um risinho pelo nariz ao imaginar a cara de horror de Harry.

"Você parece bem.", Hermione piscou algumas vezes e focou os olhos no rosto de Harry novamente. Ele a encarava com um sorrisinho frouxo nos lábios e as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, como se estivesse se aquela fosse a expressão facial correta para incentivar pessoas que acabaram de passar um severo trauma psicológico.

"Eu estou bem."

 _Babaca._

"Isso é ótimo."

Ela não respondeu.

"Hermione...", Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e olhou para a sua xícara, soltando o ar que prendia no peito antes de alisar os cabelos novamente, ela teve certeza, desde a primeira passada de mão pelos cabelos, que ele estava prestes a dizer algo que ela não gostaria de ouvir, "hm... Tem algo que... eu queria te falar, sabe?"

Hermione piscou algumas vezes e bufou, saindo da soleira da porta da cozinha, onde estava parada desde que Harry se sentara, e se sentando no banco de frente para Harry, pensando que havia pouquíssimas coisas naquele mundo que ele poderia dizer que fariam com que ela se sentisse ainda mais irritada com ele.

"Na verdade eu não sei, Harry. você vai ter que me falar primeiro."

Ele a encarou por alguns segundo com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e Hermione fez um movimento com as mãos como quem diz 'deixa para lá', concluindo que aquele fora um comentário extremamente 'Draco' para se fazer.

Draco. Ele tinha um jeito de se impregnar sob a pele das pessoas. Ninguém era _insensível_ em relação a ele. Draco incomodava e gerava reações passionais até em pessoas que absolutamente repudiavam a sua presença. Ele era impossível de se ignorar. Ele-

"É sobre Ron.", Hermione sentiu como se o seu coração estivesse caindo em queda livre dentro do peito. Era _culpa_ aquele sentimento?

"Oh, ok.", culpa de quê? Por quê?

"Ele queria ter te dito da última vez que esteve aqui, mas- errr- parece que aquela conversa não foi muito bem."

"Eu descobri que meus dois melhores amigos estão me mantendo em cárcere privado porque eles sentem culpa pelo fato de Draco Malfoy ter me salvado, não eles. Então não, Harry, aquela conversa não foi muito bem.", Hermione encarava Harry com uma expressão completamente impassível, embora o coração ainda se contorcesse dentro do peito enquanto ela tentava argumentar que a única coisa que deveria sentir em relação a Ron Weasley era traição.

"Escuta, Hermione-"

"O que tem Ron?", ele a _havia_ traído. Ele a mantivera dentro daquela casa sob falsos pretextos e provavelmente não teria lhe contado a verdade sobre o seu confinamento se Malfoy não tivesse levantado todas aquelas dúvidas dentro dela.

"Você tem que tentar enten-"

Hermione não tinha que entender _absolutamente nada_ em relação a traição dos seus melhores amigos.

"O que tem Ron, Harry?", mas ela estava _lutando_ para entender porquê qualquer que fosse o tópico que levava Ron a ser o centro da discussão a fazia sentir como se estivesse traindo alguém.

"Por que você não quer falar sobre-"

 _Porque Draco Malfoy já me fez entrar em termos com a traição de vocês, Harry. Ele me trouxe de volta à vida em_ todos _os aspectos que uma pessoa pode almejar viver._

"Porque foram vocês que fizeram a merda aqui e eu tenho todo o direito do mundo de estar brava _e_ em processar vocês quando a guerra terminar. Então nós só vamos discutir esse assunto quando _eu_ quiser.", ela se resolveu por responder, assustada com a convicção que o pensamento sobre Draco tinha dentro de si, "Agora me diz o que tem Ron."

Era isso, não era? Era por isso que ela sentia _culpa._ Ron sempre fora o encarregado de fazer com que Hermione despertasse para certos aspectos da vida, para os aspectos que _Draco_ vinha encobrindo.

"Ele está namorando."

"Hm... certo...?", era a falta do pesar no peito, não era? Era o _alívio_ por pensar que não precisaria lidar com Ron quando tudo aquilo estivesse acabado.

"Com Lavender."

"Ok?", tudo com Draco parecia explosivo: do modo como o seu nome passava pelos dentes até o sentimento de que pele ardia em _chamas_ quando ele a tocava, "Qual a reação que você esta procurando, Harry?", era o que _Ron_ deveria fazer por ela, não era? Era por _ele_ quem ela deveria ter esperado para despertar aquele lado em si, "Você está me olhando como se estivesse se preparando para desarmar uma bomba."

Mas quando Draco a trouxera de volta a vida, ele a trouxera por completo.

Até o que não haviam despertado antes de ele surgir.

"Eu só queria saber se você está bem com isso.", Harry lançava um sorriso encorajador e esticou a mão até o outro lado da mesa, tentando encostar nos nós dos dedos de Hermione na extremidade oposta.

"Por que eu não estaria?", e ela deixou que ele o fizesse porque a partir do momento que entendera de onde vinha aquela culpa, ela se dissipara dentro de si.

"Você... hm... gostava do Ron, não gostava?", _sim_ , ela gostara de Ron um dia, mas ele não trazia consigo o fogo que inundava todos os sentidos, trazia?

"Eu não sei, Harry. Eu só achei que faria sentido, eu acho.", e ela se surpreendeu em como a sua desculpa estava próxima da verdade, "Quero dizer, você ficaria com Ginny e eu com Ron, assim estaríamos sempre juntos."

Hermione provavelmente poderia ter vivido uma boa vida ao lado de Ron, uma vida feliz, até. Mas não uma vida plena. Havia uma escuridão dentro de si que só a mais intensa das chamas fazia dissipar, algo que crescera no confinamento naquele inferno que era a Mansão Malfoy e no tempo que passara trancada sozinha naquela casa.

Não, antes disso. Era a escuridão que tomara conta dela desde o primeiro feitiço acidental que lançara. Desde a primeira vez que pisou em Hogwarts. Da primeira vez que alguém (ironicamente, o próprio Malfoy), lhe disse que ela não era bem vinda naquele mundo, que ela não _conhecia_ aquele mundo.

"É só isso?"

Era a escuridão de não pertencer a lugar nenhum. Era a incerteza de estar voando no espaço.

"Suponho que não. Acho que eu via em Ron a pessoa espontânea que eu queria ser."

Até que _ele_ , a mesma pessoa que contribuiu para tantos medos e incertezas dentro de Hermione, chegou e destruiu todos eles, fazendo com que ela finalmente encontrasse o lugar onde pertencia.

"E agora?"

E agora o seu lugar era em Draco Malfoy e ela estava completamente livre para ser o que quisesse.

"Agora eu aprendi a ser espontânea."

"Então você está bem com isso?"

Hermione riu.

"Estou, Harry.", ela deu dois tapinhas na mão que Harry usava para cobrir a sua e tirou ambas as mãos da mesa, a unha arranhando o tampo e o coração dando um salto no peito, a atenção trazida novamente ao tampo de madeira.

"Isso é ótimo, Hermione.", Harry voltou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa. O barulho da madeira sob a mão dele era tudo o que ela escutava, "Sabe, eu e Ron estamos tão felizes com a sua melhora que nós-"

Os olhos de Hermione nunca deixaram a mesa.

 _Malfoy a puxou para perto de si ao enterrar uma das mãos nos cabelos de Hermione. Ele quebrou o beijo e apoiou a testa na dela novamente, respirando rápido, um sorriso minúsculo em seu rosto, ele tinha a lata de chantilly novamente em mãos._

 _Hermione engoliu seco quando ele se afastou para chacoalhar a lata novamente, os olhos dele pareciam cavar buracos na pele dela e fazia tanto_ calor _que por alguns instantes ela se esquecera de se sentir constrangida por estar praticamente nua diante dele._

 _O barulho do chantilly saindo da lata parecia uma sinfonia inteira, de tão alto que soava nos ouvidos de Hermione. Ele deixou que o doce tomasse toda a palma da sua mão esquerda e sorriu, aquele sorriso que brilhava como uma faca, quando apoiou a lata novamente no tampo da mesa. O coração dela furaria a caixa torácica a qualquer segundo agora._

" _Apoie as costas na mesa e feche os olhos.", ele disse, sua voz tão rouca que mal soava como a voz que ela há anos aprendera a associar a Draco Malfoy. Mesmo que aquela fosse a voz de um estranho, mesmo que Malfoy_ fosse _praticamente um estranho, Hermione se viu obedecendo a ordem e deitando na mesa da cozinha devagar, o tampo frio fazendo com que arrepios brotassem em sua pele._

 _Ela sentiu o dedo dele passando devagar pelo seu colo e então no seu seio esquerdo, o chantilly gelado contra a sua pele e o movimento suave dos dedos dele contra o seu mamilo a fizeram arquear as costas e puxar o ar com força, havia uma pressão no seu baixo ventre que a instigava a querer sentir aquilo para sempre e ao mesmo tempo desejar fazer com que aquilo explodisse._

 _Explodir, sim. Era essa a palavra. O que quer que envolvesse Draco Malfoy sempre terminaria em chamas._

 _Ele beliscou o mamilo dela e Hermione nem ao menos tentou segurar o gemido que escapou pela sua boca, as mãos agarravam firmemente a borda da mesa. Malfoy fez um caminho de chantilly pelo seu corpo, deslizando o dedo vagarosamente pela pele dela._ Devagar demais. _A pressão no baixo ventre era incômoda e ela sentia vontade de juntar as pernas e apertar uma contra a outra o máximo humanamente possível para que a pressão cedesse, mas Malfoy ainda estava firmemente postado entre suas coxas, alisando o corpo de Hermione_ devagar demais.

" _Vo- voc... hm.", ela corou ao perceber que a habilidade de formar frases coerentes a havia abandonado por completo._

" _Eu o quê,_ Hermione _?", o som da voz dele ao dizer o seu nome era algo lascivo, ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele exatamente onde o caminho que fizera com chantilly encontrava a bainha da sua calcinha. Numa tentativa desesperada de recuperar a sua dignidade, ela conseguiu murmurar um 'nada' em resposta a pergunta dele._

" _Não parece 'nada' para mim,_ Hermione. _", a língua de Malfoy subiu da bainha da calcinha dela até a sua barriga, mordiscando de leve a pele e deixando um caminho molhado por onde o chantilly se espalhava._

" _Eu.. humpf- Malf..."_

" _Vamos lá, Hermione, elabore pra mim,", ele sugou o seio de Hermione e mordiscou o mamilo, a língua quente contra a pele dela a fazia questionar se ela não estaria realmente em chamas, "se você não me disser, não há nada que eu possa fazer pra te_ ajudar. _"_

 _Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou. Malfoy lançava aquele sorrisinho de canto boca, o sorriso irritante que lançava para todo mundo desde os onze anos de idade. Mas havia algo diferente daquela vez. Havia alguma coisa naquele sorriso dele que Hermione não se lembrava de já ter visto alguma outra vez. Ao encarar os olhos de Malfoy, ela se deu conta que ele parecia... feliz._

" _Você está me matando.", ela finalmente conseguiu dizer. Hermione se cumprimentou mentalmente por ter sido capaz de elaborar uma frase inteira enquanto seu corpo todo parecia pegar fogo._

 _E_ aquele _era um sorriso que Hermione nunca antes vira no rosto dele em todos os anos que o conhecia._ Aquilo _, para Malfoy, era a felicidade. O coração de Hermione estava a ponto de explodir ao se dar conta que ela fazia parte daquele momento, "Eu só estou te ajudando, Hermione. Você está toda suja de chantilly."_

" _Eu me pergunto como foi parar aí."_

 _Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu em alto e bom som. Era um som tão contagiante que Hermione se viu sorrindo de orelha a orelha, tentando memorizar o modo como o rosto dele mudava quando ele dava risada._

" _Eu não sei o que te responder, Granger, mas eu te_ asseguro _que você vai sair daqui sem nenhuma gota de chantilly no corpo.", a expressão no rosto de Hermione caiu quando ela percebeu que o sorriso que Malfoy lhe lançava era novamente aquele que precedia algum plano maléfico que ele estava prestes a por em prática._

 _Uma das mãos dele fazia movimento circulares no mamilo de Hermione e ela sentia as costas descolarem da mesa toda vez que um choque elétrico radiava pelo seu corpo, vindo de onde os dedos dele a massageavam. Os lábios de Malfoy desciam pelo seu corpo e o coração dela falhou uma batida quando ela sentiu os dentes dele arranhando de leve a pele da parte interna da sua coxa._

 _Hermione pensou em protestar quando ela sentiu os dedos dele deslizando pela sua pele e indo de encontra a bainha da sua calcinha. Pensou em pará-lo quando ele puxou o tecido para baixo devagar. Pensou em se cobrir quando ele saiu do meio das suas pernas para tirar a última peça de roupa que usava e a atirar para trás._

 _Mas não era_ medo _o que sentia. O coração batia descontrolado dentro do peito e o sangue pulsava tão rápido pelas veias que ela quase o_ ouvia _, mas não era frio, não. Era quente e suas bochechas coravam ainda mais ao imaginar como ele a deveria estar vendo agora, mas era inegável que ela_ queria _estar ali._

 _Ela queria que ele espalhasse beijos pelo seu torço, barriga e pernas antes de alcançar o cerne de onde todos os choques elétricos pareciam vir em seu corpo. Ela queria que ele movesse a língua devagar, tão_ tão _devagar que era absolutamente impossível que aquele sentimento que se aninhava nela fosse confundido com outra coisa que não prazer. Ela queria que ele colocasse um dedo dentro dela e então dois, o ritmo dos lábios dele e dos dedos se complementavam e a pressão no seu baixo ventre se desfaria a qualquer segundo agora. Ela queria dizer o nome dele. De novo e de novo, saindo pela metade, em meio a gemidos e suspiro, mas inegavelmente o nome dele._

 _E foi o nome dele que estava nos lábios de Hermione quando ela sentiu o corpo inteiro explodir sob ele, o coração batendo como um martelo e os dedos agarrando a borda da mesa com tanta força que as falanges estavam brancas._

 _Draco, então. Ela o chamaria de Draco dali por diante._

 _Ele espalhou beijos pelo corpo dela e a puxou pelos braços para que ela se sentasse novamente, os olhos varrendo o rosto dela, provavelmente procurando algo que indicasse que ela associara aquela experiência com os pesadelos do seu passado, provavelmente pensando no que fazer para que ela se sentisse melhor._

 _Hermione se deu conta que Draco se comportava daquela forma onde quer que ela estivesse concernida. Ele sempre se certificava que ela estava bem antes de dar o próximo passo e o coração dela doía ao olhar para ele e, muito embora ela não soubesse porque ele, de todas as pessoas, fazia aquilo,_ gratidão _nem começava a descrever o modo como ela se sentia por ele ser aquela pessoa para ela._

 _Mesmo que fosse apenas para ela._ Principalmente _por ele ser apenas para ela._

 _Ele respirava pesadamente e sorriu quando detectou o sorrisinho frouxo nos lábios de Hermione. Draco fez menção de a beijar, mas parou no meio do caminho e a encarou com uma expressão incerta. Ela entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele e o puxou para si e ele tinha gosto de chantilly e_ dela _. Talvez ela devesse se sentir enojada, mas tudo o que ela conseguia sentir era gratidão por ter dado mais um passo em direção a normalidade. Mais um passo para longe da inércia._

 _Mais um passo para perto dele._

" _Melhor jantar da minha vida.", ele murmurou contra o pescoço de Hermione e ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, porque Draco era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer de um comentário crasso uma coisa absolutamente normal._

 _Hermione Granger era uma louca aos olhos da comunidade bruxa. A pobre menina que enlouqueceu em cativeiro quando foi estuprada repetidas vezes por um lobisomem. Draco, por outro lado, era um assassino. Era o homem que tivera o sangue frio de olhar a vítima nos olhos e desejar tanto a morte daquela pessoa que um jato verde saíra da sua varinha quando ele disse as palavras certas._

" _Obrigada.", aquela era uma coisa um tanto vaga a se dizer e, apesar do rubor que já tomava todo o seu rosto, ela se viu emendando uma explicação, "por... ahm... fazer a minha vida... normal. De novo, quero dizer."_

 _Mas aqueles não eram eles, não é mesmo? Não. Ao olhar Draco nos olhos, mesmo que aqueles olhos tivessem cor de gelo, Hermione via todo o calor que os olhares condescendentes jamais transmitiriam a ela._

" _Quando quiser, Granger."_

 _Era importante que ele soubesse que, independentemente do valor que o mundo atribuísse a ele, para Hermione, ele não era outra coisa que não salvação._

"... Malfoy?"

Hermione virou a cabeça energicamente para Harry, apenas para contemplar uma expressão empática no rosto dele. Ela teve vontade de arremessar qualquer coisa grande e letal ao seu alcance na cabeça dele.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, só estava pensando em outra coisa.", ela respondeu entre dentes, tentando forçar um sorriso. O coração ainda batia acelerado e a memória do que acontecera naquela mesa era, provavelmente, o único motivo porque Hermione não dizia a Harry onde ela achava que ele deveria enfiar seu olhar condescendente.

"Ó, desculpe, Hermione, eu não queria ter feito você voltar a-", ela bufou e levantou uma das mãos na direção do rosto dele para o fazer se calar.

"Não era nada disso, Harry", _eu te garanto._

"O que você-", _no que eu estava pensando? Ah, nada demais. Só na vez que Draco me chupou nessa mesa em que você está apoiando a sua xícara de chá._

Hermione balançou a cabeça novamente e olhou para Harry logo em seguida, a raiva se dissipando dentro dela, mesmo que ele ainda a olhasse com aqueles olhos pidões. Havia uma piada interna entre Hermione, aquela mesa e aquele cômodo, uma piada que provavelmente faria com que Harry a olhasse com uma expressão bem diferente da que sustentava.

"Não importa, o que você estava dizendo mesmo?", ela mal conseguia esconder o sorriso.

"Ahm... eu perguntei como vão as coisas com Malfoy."

 _Como vão as coisas com Malfoy?_

Hermione se questionava sobre ele. Ela se perguntava o tempo _todo_ como iam as coisas com _Malfoy,_ mas aí ele chegava no cômodo e ele era _Draco_ novamente. O perfume cítrico e fresco se desprendia da sua pele e ela sentia o seu interior se aquecendo a mera presença dele.

Ela sorria quando ele a olhava. Ela corava quando ele sorria. Ela gemia quando ele _corava_.

"Ele hm... bem."

Como _iam_ as coisas com Malfoy, afinal? Quem sabia? Quem se importava?

"Se ele estiver dificultando as coisas eu posso falar com ele, Hermione, e eu _juro_ que aquele filho de uma-"

As coisas com Malfoy iam como qualquer coisa que envolvesse ele iria.

"Não, Harry. Ele não está dificultando as coisas."

As coisas ardiam em chamas e Hermione se via ardendo com ele. Junto dele. _Por_ ele.

"Ah, então... tudo bem?"

Quando ele a trouxe de volta a vida ele trouxera mais, _tão_ mais que a Hermione que pisou na Mansão Malfoy naquela noite fatídica: ele trouxe a mulher e o ser humano que viviam dentro dela. Ele trouxe as trevas e ofereceu a ela um caminho para a luz.

"Sim."

O caminho que a levaria a olhar para aquela cozinha, que antes era a sua prisão, como um pedaço do céu. Um pedaço de tudo o que havia de mais intenso naquela vida. De todo o podre e de como o certo e o errado eram conceitos intercambiáveis e que não havia nada cravado em pedras.

Hermione não compreendia todas as matizes de cinza que o mundo tinha. Ela dividia tudo em preto e branco e em _ordem e caos_ e o mundo fazia sentido. Então vinha Malfoy e ele era _todo_ tingido de cinza: o cinza azulado dos seus olhos, o cinza claro que inundava a sala inteira quando ele sorria, o cinza chumbo quando ele passava a mão pelos cabelos e ela _sabia_ que ele estava pensando em como a sua alma era agora um fragmento do que fora.

Malfoy era uma pessoa complexa. Ele era um ser humano falho. Ele falhara gravemente e _pecara_ da forma mais inadmissível de todas perante todo o resto do mundo.

Então por que para ela, que embora soubesse de todas essas coisas, ele não representasse qualquer outra coisa que não redenção?

"Como... como é viver com ele, Hermione?", a voz de Harry era baixa, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou antes de continuar, "Quero dizer, nós não tínhamos onde o colocar quando ele saiu da Mansão Malfoy, mas nós sempre nos preocupamos como você lidaria com ele. Principalmente porque você... já tinha lidado com coisas o suficiente."

Ocorreu a Hermione que de todas as coisas pelas quais Harry tinha a se desculpar, era justo _Draco Malfoy_ o que ele se sentia compelido a pedir desculpas.

"Draco é como dançar lentamente em um salão em chamas.", ela respondeu, a frase pulando dos seus lábios antes que pudesse pensar em algo que não soasse tão...

"Ele... o quê?"

Tão _o quê_ , exatamente?

"É, é exatamente isso. Ele é como dançar lentamente em um salão em chamas."

Apaixonado. Algo que não soasse tão apaixonado.

Por Deus, ela estava completamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

 **xx**

A primeira vez que Hermione Granger dormiu com Draco Malfoy foi num fim de tarde no começo de Junho. A luz que entrava pela janela do quarto o banhava de dezenas de tons de dourado e Hermione se pegou observando o contraste da sua pele ligeiramente mais escura contra a dele, ambas tingidas pelo por do sol.

Aquela não fora uma resolução tomada de caso pensado, não era como se Hermione tivesse acordado e se prontificado a transar com Draco. Quando ela desceu para o café da manhã, ela o encontrou sentado na mesa da cozinha, uma garrafa de vodka em cima desta e dois copos na frente dele. Em um deles, ele colocara a bebida e a bebericava em intervalos regulares, fazendo careta toda vez que levava o copo aos lábios. Ele encheu o segundo copo e o estendeu na direção de Hermione quando ela passou pela porta. Ela o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Nós estamos comemorando meu aniversário.", ele a informou, chacoalhando o copo na direção dela, até que Hermione estendesse o braço para tirar o copo da mão dele.

"Tudo bem.", ela disse, o coração falhando uma batida quando os seus dedos roçaram na mão quente dele, resolvendo que a melhor abordagem provavelmente seria tomar um gole enorme da bebida e colocar a culpa da vermelhidão em suas bochechas no álcool.

E não era característico de Hermione beber qualquer coisa alcoólica, muito menos de manhã, mas havia tantos momentos atípicos protagonizados por ela recentemente que ela se viu fechado os dedos em volta do copo de vidro oferecido por ele, levando o líquido gelado ao lábios, os olhos fixos no sorrisinho que se abria nos lábios dele quando ela aceitou o convite para se juntar a ele.

A boca de Draco ainda tinha gosto de vodka quando ele beijou os lábios e depois o maxilar dela, enquanto fazia uma trilha úmida até o lóbulo da orelha, uma de suas mãos presa entre os cabelos emaranhados dela, a outra apertando o seu torso contra o dele, embora não o fizesse com muita força. Hermione arranhou as costas nuas dele, se perguntando por um segundo quando foi que havia arrancado a camiseta do corpo dele, sentindo os músculos se movendo sob os seus dedos.

Ele era intoxicaste. Muito mais que a bebida. Hermione sentia como se estivesse flutuando quando ele a olhava ou tocava, a cabeça cheia de declarações mal formuladas, mas todas verdadeiras.

Ela tentou ignorar o fato de que concluíra que estava apaixonada por ele, colocar uma pedra definitiva sobre aquele assunto, mas sua resolução durou por exatamente dez minutos após a partida de Harry, uma semana atrás, quando Draco desceu as escadas e lhe disse que ele vinha falando há sete anos que Harry Potter era um completo imbecil, fazendo-a rir e a puxando para o sofá da sala, enquanto cobria o corpo dela com o seu.

Ela sentiu a parte de trás da sua coxa encostando na cama e estava prestes a perder o equilíbrio, quando Draco subitamente a fez trocar de lugar com ele, de modo que agora era ele quem estava prensado pelo corpo dela e pela cama atrás de si. Ele se sentou e num breve momento de pânico, Hermione pensou que ele diria algo como 'já é o suficiente por hoje, pode se retirar' e quase lhe doía a consciência de que ela nunca se esqueceu de que Draco era uma pessoa _perigosa_ , mas que ainda assim ela gravitava entorno dele como a lua. Mas ele não disse absolutamente nada. Apenas a encarou, os olhos dele translúcidos por conta da luz que entrava pela janela.

Ela o encarou de volta, tendo a certeza de que seus cabelos estariam ainda mais rebeldes do que de costume, de que seus lábios estariam inchados e de que sua respiração estaria acelerada. Os cabelos de Draco também não caiam ordenadamente pelo rosto como de costume, mas por Deus, ele era _tão bonito_ que seu coração doía ao vê-lo sentado na cama, os olhos focados no rosto dela.

Foi quando Hermione piscou, se dando conta enfim de que pisava naquele cômodo pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara naquela casa. A cama dele estava desarrumada, os lençóis emaranhados e um fronha branca adornando o travesseiro no extremo oposto. Hermione não havia se dado conta até então de que seus pés seguiam os passos trôpegos dele até o quarto, não havia se dado conta até então de que _estavam_ em um quarto. Não havia se dado conta até então das implicações que se tinha entrar no quarto de um homem que havia acabado de a beijar como se a vida dependesse disso.

Hermione olhou de Draco para a cama e então para ele novamente, a cabeça rodando em pensamentos desconexos sobre uma mesa da cozinha, um lago com chão barrento e os braços quentes dele a envolvendo pela cintura ao perceber que ela não conseguia tocar o solo, a traição de Harry e Ron e como Draco a fazia sentir em contraste, a sensação de que aquela casa não era mais uma prisão, mas sim-

"Respira, Granger."

Ela piscou novamente, dando-se conta de que o peito apertava e que a respiração estava presa nos pulmões, soltou o ar pela boca e o puxou mais algumas vezes em rápidas sucessões. Hermione o olhou então, enxergando-o dessa vez. Ele a encarava atentamente, uma expressão séria no semblante e lhe ocorreu que ele parecia _preocupado_ , que provavelmente achava que ela estava imersa em todos aqueles pensamentos sombrios que outrora rondavam a sua mente o tempo inteiro, como uma segunda natureza.

Mas só havia ele agora.

Draco esticou o braço esquerdo na direção dela, a varinha presa entre seus dedos, "Pode pegar, Granger. Guarde com você ou jogue para fora do quarto, tanto faz.", ele a balançou até que Hermione esticasse o braço e pegasse a varinha dos dedos dele, que abaixou o braço e o relaxou ao lado do seu tronco logo em seguida.

"Não era isso o que-", ela começou a dizer, incerta sobre como exatamente deveria continuar aquela frase, corando furiosamente ao se dar conta que suas duas opções residiam em deixar que Draco acreditasse que ela estava com medo ou dizer que estava apaixonada por ele. As duas opções lhe soavam igualmente terríveis. Ela ainda segurava a varinha de Draco na mão.

"Eu não quero que você se sinta coagida a fazer qualquer coisa, Granger.", ele lhe disse. Os olhos deles pareciam capazes de cavar buracos no crânio de Hermione, " _Eu sei_ pelo o que você passou. Eu não vou ficar bravo se você quiser ir embora. Eu não quero você aqui por nenhuma razão que não seja sua vontade estar aqui."

"Não é nisso o que eu estou pensando, Draco.", ela acabou dizendo, porque não era justo que ele ficasse agoniado, na incerteza se seus toques levavam Hermione ao mais escuro lugar em sua mente.

"Não? O que-", ela não o enganaria. Mesmo que aquilo lhe custasse a dignidade, ela se recusava terminantemente a fazê-lo.

E foi quando ela achou a terceira alternativa para sair daquela situação:

"Eu te digo quando eu souber como. Eu prometo."

Os olhos cinzentos dele pareciam alertas a quaisquer mudanças na expressão de Hermione, enquanto ela procurava fazer sentido do pânico que a acometia toda vez que qualquer pessoa que não ele se aproximava dela, da varinha dele nas suas mãos, da tentativa dele de cozinhar macarrão há algumas hora e, muito embora a vodka que ele insistiu em colocar no molho de tomate tenha deixado a comida com um gosto estranho, ela se vira incapaz de fazer algo que não sorrir para o seu prato de comida.

O quarto em que estavam agora era iluminado e não tinha absolutamente nada feito de pedra entre aquelas paredes. Não havia absolutamente nada ali que se assemelhasse ao seu pesadelo. Ela não apenas não estava indefesa, como tinha duas varinhas em mãos. E Draco rira da sua tentativa de cozinhar um _risotto_ há algumas semanas e a beijara para que ela parasse de o chamar de ingrato. Draco a beijara da primeira vez com uma suavidade que ela não achava que ele possuísse, que achava que _ninguém_ possuísse, para ser sincera. Draco perguntou a Hermione sobre Ron, quando Harry foi embora. Ele disse que estava _cagando pra aquele Weasley_ , mas demorou exatamente um orgasmo para que ele parasse de a tratar com indiferença. Draco a havia acusado de rir do seu macarrão ainda há pouco e Hermione não sabia como explicar a ele que não estava rindo dele, mas sim _com ele_. Draco a fazia sorrir. Draco fora a primeira pessoa a fazer com que Hermione sorrisse depois de todo o horror que lhe acontecera. Draco a fazia se sentir viva e de repente o mundo parecia cheio de possibilidades e não apenas um buraco escuro em que pesadelos ganhavam vida.

Ela queria confiar nele, queria acreditar que ele era uma pessoa essencialmente boa e que estivera enganada sobre ele esse tempo todo. Draco constantemente a surpreendia com uma opinião, um gesto, um maneirismo ou uma atitude. O tempo todo. E quando menos esperava. Hermione não o _conhecia._

Mas ela queria.

Hermione puxou a nuca de Draco e colou os seus lábios nos dele, que respondeu o beijo no momento em que a boca de Hermione tocou na sua. Ele a puxou pelas pernas e o joelho dela cedeu no mesmo instante em que ele a posicionava sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado do seu colo, os dedos escorregando sob as costas da camiseta de Hermione fizeram com que um arrepiou subisse pela sua espinha e ela sorrisse contra os lábios dele. A varinha dele e a dela arremessadas no chão, rolando para algum canto do quarto. Completamente esquecidas.

Ele parou de beijar os lábios dela quando suas mãos chegaram nos ombros de Hermione sob a camiseta. Draco arranhou de leve a pele da lateral do corpo dela para baixo novamente até chegar na barra da sua blusa, puxando-a para cima enquanto Hermione levantava os braços, o tecido correndo pelo seu corpo até terminar arremessado num canto do quarto.

E era o mesmo que acontecera das outras vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo _não era_. E o coração de Hermione falhava uma batida quando ela olhava para o sorriso frouxo no rosto dele e quase _doía_ a necessidade de o tocar.

Os dedos de Hermione puxavam os cabelos de Draco que pareciam seda sob seus dedos, ele a beijou no momento em que eles os virou novamente, deitando-se agora sobre ela, segurando seu peso nos cotovelos enquanto ela se ajeitava na cama, deitando mais para trás para que ele pudesse se acomodar entre as pernas dela.

Ele beijos os lábios dela, o maxilar, o lóbulo da orelha esquerda e o pescoço, os dedos da sua mão direita passando pelo ombro de Hermione e puxando para baixo a alça do seu sutiã, então ele deslizou os dedos pela pele dela até tocar o seio sob o sutiã. O contato da mão dele na área sensível fez com que ela soltasse um gemido ao pé do ouvido dele.

Ela arranhou a nuca dele quando ele apertou seus seios sob a peça, os dedos cumpridos arranhando e massageando os mamilos até que Hermione se viu arqueando as costas na tentativa de trazer a mão dele para ainda mais perto do seu corpo. Ela mal se dera conta do momento que os dedos dele deixaram os seus seios para procurar o fecho do sutiã nas suas costas, os lábios dele mordiscando e sugando a veia no seu pescoço. A respiração de Hermione saia estrangulada, entrecortada. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de o ajudar a tirar o sutiã, arremessando ela mesma a peça de roupa para longe deles com pressa. Draco sorriu.

Ele beijou o pescoço de dela, fazendo uma trilha molhada até o seio direito dela, a mão esquerda massageando e apertando o mamilo esquerdo, enquanto sua boca lambia e sugava o direito. O corpo _inteiro_ de Hermione parecia se consumir em ondas elétricas que irradiavam de onde quer que a boca e os dedos dele tocassem a sua pele.

Os dedos de Draco abandoaram o seio e deslizaram pelo corpo dela até chegarem na bainha da calça jeans que ela usava, a vontade de sentir todo e qualquer pedacinho dele lá embaixo falava muito mais alto do que a vergonha de Hermione, que se apressava em afastar as mãos dele dos botões das suas calças e as desabotoava ela mesma.

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado das coxas dela para a ajudar a deslizar as calças e a calcinha pelas pernas, o coração de Hermione parecia acelerar um pouquinho mais a cada centímetro de pele que ele descobria. As últimas peças de roupa que cobriam o corpo dela terminaram esquecido, junto com a camiseta e o sutiã.

O coração de Hermione apertou no peito quando ela encarou o rosto de Draco, passando por todo o seu corpo até chegar novamente no rosto dela. Ele ainda usava calças jeans e, mesmo que a vergonha por estar completamente nua na frente dele quase a consumisse viva, ela não pode deixar de pensar que ela provavelmente nunca o vira tão bonito na vida: lábios inchados, pupilas dilatas e o peitoral arranhado pelas unhas dela.

Hermione se sentou na cama, os olhos fixos no rosto de Malfoy, as mãos subindo e descendo pelo corpo dele devagar, a consciência de que estava nua era latente em sua mente, mas nem a vergonha por ter alguém a inspecionando de tão perto, e passível de aprender todas as falhas que Hermione já cansara de catalogar sobre a sua constituição, conseguia reprimir a vontade que tinha de alisar o corpo dele, os dedos finalmente indo de encontra a braguilha das calças. O barulho do zíper descendo parecia encher o quarto todo.

Ele sorriu. E era o mesmo sorrisinho detestável que lhe era tão característico, que ela já o vira dar ao menos uma centena de vezes em todos os anos que frequentaram Hogwarts, mas o meio sorriso de Draco não a irritava agora; ela se pegou ruborizando, tentando erguer o queixo e estampar em suas feições toda a autoconfiança que ela honestamente não tinha, principalmente naquela situação. Os dedos de Hermione estavam trêmulos quando ela tocou a bainha da calça dele, argumentando consigo mesma que o único passo lógico a se seguir agora seria tirar aquelas calças dele, mas ainda assim incapaz de fazer com que os dedos parassem de tremer.

Ele ainda sorria quando envolveu as mãos dela nas dele, guiando os dedos dela a tirar as suas roupas. Hermione ergueu o queixo ainda mais. Draco meneou a cabeça e a beijou quando se desfez das calças.

"Eu podia ter apostado _qualquer quantia de dinheiro_ que você não ia perder essa sua atitude nem aqui."

"Assim como você e esse seu _sorrisinho babac-_ ", Hermione começou a retrucar, mas a frase morreu em seus lábios quando ele cobriu o corpo dela com o seu de repente, fazendo com que ela sentisse todo o calor que emanava do corpo nu dele.

Hermione fechou os olhos tentando gravar aquele sentimento na mente, tentando apagar tudo o que estava impresso em seu cérebro sobre sexo e reescrever a memória através do contraste das curvas do seu corpo com as linhas retilíneas das do corpo de Draco: dos seus seios contra o peitoral dele até o modo como ela sentia ele se posicionar contra ela.

E _medo_ era a última coisa que passava pela cabeça de Hermione naquele momento.

Ele mudou tudo. Em apenas alguns poucos meses, ele arrancara de Hermione tudo o que a havia de quebrado e a ajudara a se reinventar. Ela era uma outra pessoa agora. Hermione era uma sobrevivente que se refez em volta de Draco Malfoy porque ele era o mesmo que vida.

E ela queria viver.

Ele estava absolutamente estático sobre ela, apenas a sua respiração acelerada esquentando a bochecha e a orelha dela. Ele levantou um pouco o corpo e a encarou, seus olhos varrendo o rosto dela em busca de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que indicasse que ela mudara de ideia sobre ele. Sobre eles.

Hermione sorriu.

Então ele estava dentro dela e ela se concentrou em não antecipar a dor porque aquilo era _diferente._ Não haveria a dor que parecia a rasgar e contorcer todas as suas entranhas. Se concentrou em não esperar pelo asco e pelo sentimento de abandono. Se concentrou em não espera pela vergonha, pela humilhação e pelas lágrimas quentes que inevitavelmente cairíam pelas suas bochechas. Se concentrou em não espera pelas palavras ásperas pronunciadas no pé do seu ouvido enquanto ela torcia as mãos presas pelas cordas conjuradas por ele até cortar a pele dos seus pulsos.

Pois só havia Draco. Os olhos claros dele presos nos de Hermione, o corpo completamente estático sobre o dela, grande parte do seu peso ainda apoiado nos cotovelos, a mão direita alisando os cabelos do topo da cabeça dela.

E ele se importava e ele era vida e _meu Deus do céu_ como ela o amava.

Ela respirou fundo e alisou os braços deles, agarrando-o quando ele saiu quase por completo de dentro dela, a consciência de que a falta do corpo dele era diferente de qualquer coisa que ela tenha antecipado na vida. Hermione alisou os ombros dele e fincou as unhas quando ele entrou nela novamente, um gemido escapando dos seus lábios no mesmo instante em que ele soltou o ar que segurava, esquentando a cavidade entre o pescoço e o ombro de Hermione.

Draco deslizou a mão direita pelo corpo de Hermione e rolou o mamilo dela entre os dedos, dando um pequeno puxão quando entrou nela novamente. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E era tudo tão lento, era tudo _quente_ , uma sensação de constrição no baixo ventre começava a se formar e ela se viu laçando as pernas em volta da cintura dele.

" _Puta que o par-"_ , ele começou a murmurar no pé do ouvido de Hermione, quando ela puxou o rosto dele contra o seu e o beijou.

Ele desceu ainda mais a mão pelo corpo dela e ela parou de o beijar quando os dedos dele a tocaram lá, um gemido escapando dos seus lábios enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo com que lançava seu quadril contra o dela.

Hermione segurava com suas pernas os quadris dele com ainda mais força, se mexendo contra ele até encontrar um ritmo que fizessem com que os dois gemessem simultaneamente. Suor parecia brotar de todos os poros do corpo de Hermione e em algum lugar na sua mente ela se perguntou se todo o barulho, gemido e palavras desconexas ditas por ela não estavam _altas demais_ , mas Draco fazia seus próprios ruídos enquanto mexia o seu corpo contra o dela e massageava lá, a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Hermione, onde ele a beijava, mordia e passava seus dentes pela pele dela enquanto dizia o quão bom aquilo tudo era.

E era bom, _por Deus_. Era bom.

Ela tentou controlar as palavras que deixam seus lábios quando implorou para ele ir ainda mais rápido, se sentindo mortificada por apenas mais dois segundos, quando toda a pressão no seu baixo ventre se desfez e ela sentiu como se estivesse flutuando, as extremidades do corpo formigando quando ele deu mais duas estocadas dentro dela e era a vez dele de dizer incoerências, até que ele tirou os dedos do ventre dela, levando a mão até seus cabelos, a respiração acelerada quase idêntica a de Hermione.

Ela sentiu o seu rosto de contorcer num sorriso ao se dar conta que gostava de sexo. Que gostava de sexo com Draco Malfoy. Que havia poucas coisas mais bonitas ou preciosas nessa vida do que o sorriso cansado que lhe ele lançava enquanto tentava regularizar a sua respiração.

O cérebro de Hermione começou a trabalhar furiosamente assim que sentiu o seu corpo relaxar, a sensação de formigamento deixando as veias. E ela quase chorou ao se dar conta que provavelmente deveria ir embora. Agora.

Havia duas semanas que ela admitira para si mesma que estava apaixonada por ele, mas não havia nada de diferente que ele tivesse feito ou dito que demonstrasse qualquer ínfima inclinação de retribuição do sentimento.

E ela não queria, ela não _podia_ estragar tudo aquilo. Ela não podia manchar toda a memória de Draco a tirando da inércia porque ele não retornava os seus sentimentos. O que inevitavelmente quebraria o seu coração.

Ela tinha que o preservar. Ela tinha que manter em mente que Draco era o mesmo filho da puta ferino que sempre fora e então lidar com aquilo porque não era culpa _dele_ que ela estava de quatro por aquele bastardo.

Então ela precisava se levantar e ir embora antes que ele a dissesse para fazê-lo, o que causava todo um problemas _logístico_ , já que Draco ainda estava dentro dela, o corpo dele prensado contra o seu e o sentimento de que ela não apenas gostava do peso do corpo dele contra o dela, como _sentiria falta_ quando ele se afastasse. Mas aquilo deveria partir dela, era primordial que partisse, uma vez que era inconcebível que sexo a fizesse se sentir humilhada novamente, que Draco Malfoy assumisse qualquer outro papel em sua vida além do que já assumia.

Ela terminantemente se recusava a associar Draco aos sentimentos humilhação e rejeição.

Hermione empurrou levemente o ombro de Malfoy, o que fez com que ele saísse de dentro dela e rolasse para o lado em que a cama encontrava a parede atrás desta. Ele ainda respirava rápido e Hermione sentiu a bochecha queimar quando fracassou na sua primeira tentativa de se sentar na cama. Aquilo era vergonhoso. Talvez fosse aquele o motivo porque as pessoas geralmente preferiam transar com outras com quem tivessem um relacionamento sério, evitando o constrangimento de vasculhar o quarto a procura das suas peças de roupa, ciente de que a pessoa que se deixaria para trás na cama estava abertamente encarando o seu corpo nu.

Draco segurou o pulso de Hermione quando ela fez menção de se levantar após ter encontrado no canto do quarto as calças que ele havia arremessado ainda há pouco, "Eu sinto muito, Granger.", ele falava baixo, e Hermione sentou de volta na cama, descobrindo que ele ainda se culpava por toda a desgraça que ocorrera há alguns meses sob o teto dele, "Eu queria ter feito mais.", ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos louros que apontavam para todas as direções, visivelmente batalhando para encontrar as palavras certas a se dizer, "Fazer algo mais cedo. Eu-"

E foi quando Hermione se deu conta que ele estava lutando tanto quanto ela para que aquela situação não mudasse o modo como eles se encaravam.

E era tão _diferente_ , meu Deus. Tão diferente das concepções que construíra sobre sexo até então. Havia luz e o cheiro cítrico que emanava da pele dele, preenchendo todo o ar daquela tarde de Junho. Ele brilhava em dezenas de matizes de dourado e sorrira toda vez que Hermione soltara qualquer espécie de ruído.

Foi aí que ela percebeu que já tinha mudado. Que independentemente do que ele sentisse em relação a ela, aquele seria o momento que Hermione guardaria pelo resto da vida para justificar o porquê gostava de sexo. E o coração dela doía e ela queria voltar a ficar presa sob o corpo dele para todo e todo sempre porque... ele devolvera a ela a vida. Ele parecia um anjo sob a luz do Sol. Ele não a tratava como uma boneca de porcelana por conta do que havia acontecido. E ela o amava com tudo o que tinha. Com todas as batidas oscilantes do seu coração outrora quebrado.

"Draco,", ela o interrompeu, o som do primeiro nome dele provavelmente lhe soava estranho ao sair dos lábios dela, mas ela se deu conta que gostava daquele som, que pensava nele como Draco há algum tempo já, "você já fez."

Então Hermione se deitou novamente na cama. As costas para ele enquanto um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Ele puxou a coberta até então embolada no pé da cama e os cobriu, passando um dos seus braços sobre o corpo de Hermione.

 **xx**

Ela tinha 11 anos. Minerva McGonagall tocou a campainha da porta da frente da casa dos Grangers em Heathgate 8, Hampstead Garden, no subúrbio de Londres. A senhora tinha uma flor feia no cabelo e usava um vestido que lembrava uma capa.

Ela cumprimento os pais de Hermione e perguntou se aquela era a sua casa. Ela teve _certeza_ que aquela mulher se tratava de uma mágica que animaria a festinha dela que começaria algumas horas mais tarde.

Sra. Minerva McGonagall foi dirigida até a sala de estar, aceitou a xícara de chá que a mãe de Hermione lhe ofereceu e olhou com atenção para a menina de cabelos lanzudos que usava um chapéu cônico de papel cor de rosa na cabeça.

"Você, srta Granger, é uma bruxa.", ela disse.

Hermione prendeu o ar e olhou para o seu pai que estava em pé em frente ao sofá, os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos nela.

"Uma bruxa de verdade?"

Hermione sabia _tudo_ o que tinha para se saber sobre bruxas, é claro. Ela lera todos os livros de fantasia que seus pais compravam e alugava tantos outros na biblioteca da sua escola. Todos os livros que lia giravam em torno de um tema: magia.

"Sim, uma bruxa de verdade.", Sra. McGonagall tentou sorrir, mas ela era tão velha e enrugada que lembrava uma marionete cujas cordinhas em volta da boca foram puxadas para cima por alguém.

Hermione saiu do seu assento na poltrona ao lado do sofá e ficou em pé em frente a senhora. Ela subiu no sofá e então a abraçou, "Eu _sabia_ que a vida não era só essa.", ela disse, Sra. McGonagall lhe deu dois tapinhas nas costas, até que a mãe de Hermione viesse em auxílio da senhora e se desculpasse pelos modos da filha.

Mas Hermione não escutava. Ela não escutava _mais nada_. Seus pais se puseram a fazer centenas de perguntas e exigiam selos, certificados e provas de que aquela mulher com a flor horrível nos cabelos não se tratava de uma falsária, mas o cérebro da menina parara de processar qualquer outra informação depois da afirmação que vinha esperando a sua vida toda.

Nada do que diziam tinha a menor importância. O que era relevante ali é que existia um universo em que Hermione iria finalmente se encaixar, sem medo das portas que de repente fechavam ou das vidraças que explodiam quando ela estava brava, não. Nada disso.

Aquele era o mundo ao qual ela pertenceria, o mundo que teria gente como ela. O mundo sobre o qual ela lia incessantemente a respeito e desejava todos os dias até o sono lhe tomar a consciência que realmente existisse.

Hermione embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts quase um ano depois, a mala cheia de livros que já lera, relera e catalogará por cores, ordem alfabética e dificuldade. Ela estava nervosa. Fazia quase um ano que se preparava para aquele momento, mas ela não conseguia superar o sentimento que tinha gente ali que soubera a vida toda que pertencia àquele mundo. Ela achou que estaria em desvantagem em relação a essas pessoas, o que nem era o que a incomodava, se fosse ser completamente honesta.

Em seu íntimo, e apenas em seu íntimo, ela confessaria que tinha medo de encontrar um novo e excitante mundo e não pertencer a ele também.

Então ela estudava. Ela estudava com mais afinco que qualquer pessoa naquela escola provavelmente já estudara porque ela tinha onze anos de ignorância para superar e um novo mundo ao qual ela absolutamente _precisava_ pertencer.

Hermione se sentira sozinha. Ela era a menina estranha que lia demais e tinha cabelos feios. Ela era a menina que não podia brincar com as outras crianças porque _coisas estranhas aconteciam em volta daquela menina Granger._ E de repente ela tinha uma oportunidade de começar tudo de novo e ela _não podia falhar_. Ela não podia ficar sozinha. Hermione estivera sozinha a vida toda.

E foi difícil. As pessoas não gostavam de Hermione porque ela tinha um ar arrogante, mas na verdade, ela só não queria que os outros descobrissem o quanto a assustava a possibilidade de não pertencer ao mundo da magia.

Harry e Ron costumavam zombar dela em relação à sua obsessão com os estudos, mas como eles poderiam entender? Ron vinha de uma família bruxa que podia traçar sua árvore genealógica naquele mundo de magia por séculos a fio, enquanto Harry era o salvador do mundo moderno. Eles já _pertenciam_ ao mundo bruxo. Eles não precisavam provar nada. Eles não eram como Hermione.

Ela chorou quando o seu bicho papão se transformou na professora McGonagall, a primeira bruxa de verdade que conhecera, lhe dizendo que ela havia reprovado nos seus exames. Que ela não era boa o suficiente. Que ela estava fadada a ficar presa entre dois mundo, sem, de fato, pertencer a nenhum deles.

Os meninos zombaram dela quando ela contou, contrariada, o que o seu bicho papão tinha se tornado. Ela não os corrigiu quando eles disseram que era apenas a sua obsessão por perfeição. Hermione preferia ser a louca fissurada por notas do que a menina sem teto que lutava todos os dias para convencer os outros que aquele era o seu lugar.

Ele foi o único a notar

Começou com um tiro no escuro, uma expressão de baixo calão usada pela gentalha elitista que ele tão orgulhosamente fazia parte. O coração de Hermione veio até a boca quando ele falou aquilo pela primeira vez e ela _sabia_ que ele estava querendo dizer que gente como ela não era digna de fazer parte daquele mundo porque ela era _suja._ Mas o outro mundo a achava suja também, porque ela destruía vidraças e levitava objetos sem querer.

Então a única conclusão que ela conseguira chegar naquele momento era que ela era suja para todo mundo e que não pertenciam a lugar nenhum.

E doeu. Doeu muito. Doeu tanto que, se Ron não tivesse enfeitiçado a si mesmo e desviado a atenção dela, Hermione provavelmente teria chorado ali mesmo, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Mais tarde ela chegaria a conclusão que ele era apenas um ventríloquo repetindo uma palavra ruim que papai mandou ele usar caso topasse com alguém como ela, mas ela não conseguia deixar de sentir _medo_ e _insegurança_ porque, de alguma forma, aquela merda daquela palavra sintetizava todos os anseios que nutrira a vida toda.

O problema com aquele ventríloquo, no entanto, era que ele era muito mais inteligente do que as pessoas lhe davam crédito. E as pessoas não lhe davam crédito por nada, na verdade, eles assumiam que era o papai dele quem lhe conseguia o que quer que ele tivesse, mas ele era inteligente. Estava sempre logo atrás dela nas notas na escola e ela frequentemente o via na biblioteca, mesmo que não fosse época de provas.

Ele percebia as coisas. Ele notou a dor que passava pelos olhos dela sempre que ele dizia aquela palavra ferina e ele sabia que o problema não era a palavra em si, mas que para Hermione ela representava solidão.

Ela tinha 17 anos. Ele 16. Era começo de janeiro e estava um frio desgraçado lá fora. Ele se sentou relativamente perto dela porque havia apenas duas mesas que ficavam perto da lareira da biblioteca. Eles eram as últimas pessoas por lá e ele parecia magro, mais que o normal. Ela não comentou. O estado físico dele piorara vertiginosamente depois das férias de natal. Ela não comentou sobre aquilo tampouco e seguiu lendo seu livro.

"É só uma palavra.", ele disse, de repente. E pareceu ser muito mais para ele do que para ela. Hermione se empenhou em continuar com a sua leitura, embora não estivesse absorvendo mais nada do que estava escrito naquele parágrafo, " _mudblood_ , é só uma palavra.", ele completou.

Ela continuou com a cabeça baixa, mas sentia os olhos dele preso nela e Hermione _não conseguia se concentrar_. Ela o olhou, então. Ele parecia frágil. Ela tentou se lembrar de algum outro momento durante os seis anos que o conhecia que o vira daquela forma e não conseguiu.

"Eu sei.", ela respondeu, por fim, esperando que ele fosse dar aquela conversa por encerrada.

"Eu sei porque ela te machuca.", ele continuou. Hermione bufou e fechou o livro com força para que ficasse claro o quão bem vinda eram as interrupções dele.

"Não me machuca. É só uma palavra repetida por gente sem cérebro.", ele sorriu. Ela quis pegar o seu livro e jogar na testa dele.

"Te machuca porque significa que você não pertence ao mundo bruxo, mas se você tem poderes mágicos, você não pertence ao mundo dos trouxas também. Então quer dizer que você está sozinha.", ele disse, e Hermione abaixou o rosto e sentiu o sangue gelar porque aquela era uma maneira extremamente eloquente de dizer tudo aquilo que ela vinha evitando falar a vida toda.

Ela pensou em retorquir, mas nenhuma frase se formava em seu cérebro porque ele era um bastardo perceptivo e ferino e ela _não sabia o que fazer._ Ela não sabia o que _ele_ faria com aquela informação.

"Eu sempre soube que você se sentia assim. Ninguém estuda o tanto que você estuda se não estiver tentando compensar alguma coisa."

Ela o olhou novamente, esperando ver um sorrisinho de escárnio porque ele conseguira arrancar a princesa da Grifinória do seu pedestal de uma forma tão monumental que ela não tinha nem argumentos para combater aquelas acusações.

A expressão no rosto dele era completamente impassível.

"O que você quer?", a voz de Hermione saiu firme, muito embora ela sentisse as mãos tremerem.

"Nada. Só estou te dizendo que é só uma palavra.", ele deu de ombros e voltou a encarar o livro a sua frente, como se _aquele_ fosse o momento oportuno para encerrar aquele assunto.

Hermione discordava.

"Uma palavra? E desde quando isso é só uma palavra pra você, Malfoy?", o nome dele soava como uma ofensa na boca dela. E Hermione sentiu raiva dele por a fazer soar daquela forma. Ela não era aquela pessoa. Ela não era mesquinha e ferina, mas então Malfoy vinha e remexia justamente _naquilo_ e Hermione se via cuspindo o nome dele. Exatamente como ele sempre fizera com o dela.

"E desde quando você se importa com o que eu penso, Granger?", irritou Hermione o fato de ele não ter voltado a olhar para ela quando disse aquela frase. A irritou mais ainda como o seu sobrenome parecia apenas uma palavra comum no vocabulário dele, despida do desprezo que o nome dele tinha no seu, "O que eu estou dizendo é que essa palavra não representa nada para você."

Hermione não respondeu. Ela não tinha o que responder. A única resposta que possivelmente ajudaria a esclarecer o discurso de Malfoy envolvia mencionar o fato que ele estivera certo sobre o porquê aquela palavra a incomodava. E ela preferia morrer a reconhecer uma _fraqueza, s_ ua maior fraqueza, justo diante dele.

Malfoy a olhou novamente e a lateral do rosto dele estava tingida de laranja pela luz da lareira. Ele era tão branco quanto a lua lá fora, os cabelos finos caiam desalinhados pelo rosto e os olhos brilhavam daquela cor singular que ela nunca soubera exatamente qual era. Ele era bonito. Talvez não de uma forma convencional, mas havia algo cândido na sua aparência e Hermione se flagrou o encarando abertamente, mesmo que não tivesse qualquer intenção de acrescentar mais nada naquela discussão.

"Você é uma heroína de guerra, mesmo que a guerra nem tenha começado. Você é a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração. Você é o motivo porque aqueles dois palhaços que você chama de amigos estão vivos.", ele dizia, soando entediado, como se estivesse recitando uma lista de compras, "Você já pertence a esse mundo, Granger. Queira eu ou não, o seu lugar já é aqui."

Hermione o encarou. Ela seguiu o olhando até que a chama que iluminava o rosto dele mudasse de posição, evidenciando que o fogo da lareira estava se extinguindo. Malfoy continuava a olhando impassível.

"Por que você está me dizendo isso?", ela perguntou, enfim, seu cérebro lento e assombrosamente rápido ao mesmo tempo. Ela não conseguia acreditar que aquela conversa estava acontecendo.

"Porque eu fui o único quem reparou."

"Mas-"

O barulho do livro de Malfoy se fechando cortou a pergunta de Hermione pela metade. Ele pegou o livro, saiu da cadeira e se dirigiu à porta da biblioteca sem olhar para ela no processo, como se aquela conversa nunca tivesse existido, deixando para trás uma Hermione completamente atônita, que encarou a porta pela qual ele saiu até que todo o fogo da lareira se apagasse.

Cinco meses depois, Malfoy viabilizara a entrada dos Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. Hermione lutou ao lado de Ginny, Neville, Ron e quem mais estivesse apto a defender a escola naquela ocasião. Porque aquela _era_ a sua casa. O mundo bruxo era o seu lar e ninguém ia tirar isso dela.

Ela pertencia ao mundo mágico.

Ela tinha 19 anos agora. Ele 18. Ela esfregava os braços sobre o casaco com as mãos. Não era o dezembro mais frio que se lembrava, mas a temperatura estava longe de estar agradável. Ele xingava a lareira elétrica e ameaçava tacar fogo na casa inteira se aquela merda não funcionasse na próxima tentativa. Ele não estava bravo. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que falava cinco impropérios a cada quatro palavras ditas. Ela costumava rir da falta de educação dele quando ele não estava olhando, mas o reprovava com o olhar quando ele estava.

Ela não fez nenhuma daquela coisas.

Hermione seguia deslizando as mãos pelos braços para cima e para baixo, enquanto se sentava na poltrona com as pernas sobre o estofado e os joelhos contra o peito, os olhos num ponto qualquer a sua frente, sem que nada, de fato, fosse registrado.

Fazia dois dias que encarar um ponto no infinito era tudo o que fazia.

Medos; era sobre isso que ela vinha pensando ultimamente. Hermione desenvolvera a teoria que nenhum medo era superado. Não realmente. Ela se lembrava distintamente da primeira vez que estivera diante do Expresso de Hogwarts, cercada de malas e absolutamente sozinha, já que seus pais não conseguiam passar pela barreira com ela. Ela se lembrava do dia que Ron a xingara depois da aula de feitiços e de como chorara a tarde inteira depois disso. Ela se lembrava do dia que Draco a chamou de mudblood pela primeira vez e em como ela pensou que aquela palavra era uma excelente síntese de todas as coisas que a assustavam na vida. Ela se lembrava de quando Harry e Ron pararam de falar com ela por causa de um rato. E depois por causa de uma vassoura. E depois porque ela fora no Baile de Inverno com Viktor Krum. Ela se lembrava do dia que Ron beijara Lavender na sua frente e ela se sentiu absolutamente invisível. Ela se lembrava de Draco naquela noite na biblioteca e de como o que ele dissera fizera sentido. Ela se lembrava de lutar por Hogwarts porque o sentido que ela vira nas palavras dele a fez se sentir mais em paz consigo mesma, mais corajosa. Ela se lembrava do exato momento que perdera aquela confiança, do dia que fora arrastada pelos porões da Mansão Malfoy e fora covardemente agredida, da pior forma que se pode agredir um ser humano. E que não havia uma alma naquele mundo que pudesse ouvir os seus berros.

Ela veio para aquela casa depois disso. Sozinha. Harry e Ron a mantinham lá porque sentiam que deviam a proteger de todos os males do mundo exterior, mas eles nunca chegaram a saber que o maior medo de Hermione sempre fora estar sozinha. E, ironicamente, foi exatamente assim que eles a deixaram. Sozinha.

Então Draco chegara e ele ainda era _Malfoy._ Eles brigaram porque ela sentia _ódio_ do fato de ele, justamente a pessoa quem a convenceu que pertencia a algum lugar, a ter deixado sozinha para viver uma sequência infindável de torturas. Então ela descobriu que ele _não_ a deixou sozinha e sabe-se-lá como foi a pessoa responsável pelo seu resgate.

Ele não a deixara sozinha desde então, na verdade.

Draco foi aos poucos quebrando as barreiras que ela erguera em torno de si mesma. Ele se aproximou devagar quando a beijou, tão devagar que as estações pareciam estar mudando do lado de fora da janela. Ele a segurou em seus braços e fez piada do seu vestido branco e ela se sentiu _normal._ Ele sacrificou um pedaço da sua alma e possivelmente anos de liberdade para eliminar da face da Terra o monstro que a havia agredido. Ela nunca pedira detalhes sobre o assunto, mas ela estava disposta a apostar que o fato de Greyback a ter ferido tinha mais a ver como o seu assassinato do que qualquer desavença que ele tivesse com Draco. Mesmo antes de tudo. Mesmo antes _deles_.

E ela o amava. Por Deus, _como_ ela o amava. Ele era uma história inteira de redenção, aceitação e superação. Ele a redimira das acusações que fizera contra ele quando o seu pai morreu. Ele a fizera aceitar que toda aquela merda era parte da sua bagagem agora, mas que aquilo não precisava definir quem ela era. Ele a fizera superar o medo da solidão porque ele sempre estivera lá. Sempre. Mesmo enquanto ela não sabia que estava.

E agora a casa que ela considerara uma prisão era o seu pedacinho do céu. E ela sentia medo novamente porque a sabedoria popular dizia que nada que era bom durava para sempre. E provavelmente havia um motivo porque chamavam esses ditos de "sabedoria".

Hermione nunca superou o medo de estar sozinha. A única diferença era que agora, estar sozinha significava estar sem Draco Malfoy.

"É só uma palavra", ele disse, de repente. Ela virou a cabeça abruptamente para o olhar e percebeu que em algum momento ele tinha se sentado na poltrona ao seu lado. Ela piscou algumas vezes e sorriu ao perceber a ironia.

"Onde foi que eu ouvi isso antes?"

"Da última vez que a sua cara miserável e pensativa estava me dando nos nervos", ele respondeu, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas daquele jeito petulante que ela absolutamente detestava.

"Você não é obrigado a olhar. Por que não volta a brincar com a lareira? Eu ouvi algo sobre enfiar um talo de madeira no rabo de num sei quem. Vocês parecem bem íntimos.", ela deu um sorriso doce quando ele lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ela odiava quando ele parecia a analisar clinicamente, como se ela fosse um objeto de estudo, exatamente como ele estava fazendo naquele instante.

Era impressionante a quantidade de coisas que se podia odiar em uma pessoa e ainda assim a amar com tudo o que se tem.

"Eu falei sério, Granger. É só uma palavra."

Hermione não sabia de onde ele tirara a ideia que ela precisava daquela conversa _agora_. Ela não sabia também como ele estava sempre ciente de _qual_ era a palavra que a perturbava, mesmo que ela não dissesse absolutamente nada. Mesmo na época que eles mal se falavam.

Bastardo perspicaz e ferino.

"Que seja, Draco."

"Você pode tentar enganar quem você quiser, Granger, mas eu sei que você está perturbada", ele se sentava relaxado na poltrona, as pernas esticadas e os braços contra o apoio.

"Sim, você está me perturbando."

"Porque se eu tiver que olhar pra essa expressão miserável na sua cara por mais meia hora eu vou acabar cometendo um crime.", ele soava como se estivesse explicando a ela que a soma de dois mais dois resulta em quatro.

E se tinha algo que a tirava do sério - e ele sabia - era quando alguém a tratava como se ela fosse estúpida.

" _Não olha para a minha cara então!_ ", ela gritou. E Hermione definitivamente não era o tipo de pessoa que perdia a cabeça com facilidade, mas ele tinha uma habilidade nata em puxar os botões que a levavam a loucura, "Eu pedi pra você sentar do meu lado? Eu puxei conversa com você?", de a fazer sentir como se estivesse entrando em ebulição, "Então me deixa em paz e vai quebrar outro eletrodoméstico na casa."

"Você quer ficar sozinha, então. É isso? _Você?_ "

Ele a encarou por tanto tempo que a raiva de Hermione fora substituída por vergonha pelo modo como explodira com ele. Draco jogou a cabeça para o lado e lambeu o lábio inferior, visivelmente se controlando para não dar uma resposta tão atravessada quanto a dela.

E ela quis torcer o pescoço dele porque ela sempre fora a pessoa _equilibrada._ Mas a verdade era que ela _não era_ equilibrada, não realmente. E Draco sempre fora o único a perceber aquilo. E essa perspicácia e o que ele fazia com ela o tornava ainda mais raro e precioso em sua vida.

Ela não saberia o que fazer da vida se ele fosse embora.

"O que, você acha que eu tenho _medo?_ Por que eu não sou mais-"

"Hermione, é só uma palavra!", ele interrompeu, a voz alta e a vermelhidão subindo pelo seu pescoço.

A perspectiva de Draco ir embora era tão apavorante que _doía_. Era o pior cenário que ela poderia imaginar. Era o que seu bicho papão retrataria se estivesse fazendo agora o exame de Defesa Contra as Artes Das Trevas.

"Não, não é só uma palavra!", e era a realidade. Draco _iria_ embora, "Não é, ok? Não é.", e aquilo seria pior do que a solidão porque ele levaria consigo um pedaço dela consigo, " _Vencemos_ não é só uma palavra."

Vencemos significava que eles sairiam daquela casa em breve. Vencemos significava que eles não eram mais prisioneiros daquele pedaço do céu. Vencemos significava que Draco iria embora porque ele dera um pedaço de si mesmo para salvar a vida nela e, aparentemente, aquele era o preço a se pagar pela redenção.

Eles ficaram em silêncio pelo o que parecera uma eternidade. Ele seguia a encarando como se estivesse tentando ver algo através do seu cérebro e ela queria que ele parasse. Ele sempre parecia saber o que ela estava pensando antes que ela mesma soubesse.

"É só uma palavra porque não vai ter nenhuma novidade, Granger. Vai ser tudo como deveria ser."

Ao encarar os olhos cinza de Draco Malfoy, ocorreu a Hermione que talvez ele tivesse razão. De novo. Mas dessa vez, não porque o fim da guerra, _vencemos,_ não representaria mudanças na dinâmica entre eles, mas porque talvez aquela dinâmica não tivesse para ele o mesmo significado que tinha para ela. Talvez, a perspectiva de não a ver nunca mais na vida não fosse se quer um temor para ele. Talvez ele estivesse entediado. Talvez ele tenha feito tudo o que fez porque- _Não._

Ela se recusava a ir ali, não.

Hermione duvidou dele uma vez e desde então ele a provara monumentalmente errada em absolutamente tudo o que já assumira sobre Draco Malfoy na vida. E ela jurara a si mesma, naquele dia do lago, todos aqueles meses atrás, que jamais duvidaria dele novamente.

Ela não colocaria o caráter dele sob avaliação novamente só porque estava insegura, embora ela o estivesse. Talvez ela tivesse que aceitar o fato que apenas _ela_ se apaixonara ali e, embora ele tenha feito por ela tudo o que fez, talvez ele simplesmente não reciprocasse o sentimento.

Mas a questão é que aquela palavra, o bilhete que viera com o Profeta Diário há dois dias mudava tudo _sim._ Era um bilhete curto, escrito na letra de Harry, que nem precisara ser lido porque a imagem de capa do exemplar do jornal em sua mão explodia numa sequência de fogos, sorrisos e abraços, no saguão do Ministério da Magia.

A guerra havia acabado e eles venceram.

Hermione esperou pela euforia inundar todos os seus sentidos, mas ela nunca veio. Ela abriu o jornal em vez disso, apoiou o corpo contra a bancada da pia e leu todos os nomes da lista de óbitos. Luna Lovegood, Charlie Weasley, Parvati Patil e Nymphadora Tonks estavam entre eles.

Aquele foi o momento que lhe ocorreu que vencer uma guerra deixava um gosto amargo na boca porque era muito parecido com perder.

Ela não sabia que estava chorando até que Draco entrou na cozinha e ela o viu embaçado quando o encarou. Ele se aproximou devagar e tirou o jornal da mão dela quando estava bem próximo. Draco colocou o jornal na bancada da cozinha sem se quer o olhar, o bilhete enviado junto por Harry caindo no chão. Nenhum deles notou.

Ele a puxou pelo braço e deu um beijo nos cabelos dela quando ela apoiou a sua cabeça contra o peito dele. Draco a envolveu em seus braços e ocorreu a ela que aquela era a primeira vez que ele a abraçava. Não a segurava, puxava, prensava contra a parede ou alisava o seu corpo, mas a abraçava. E parecia um gesto pequeno e singelo, mas aquele era _Draco_ e ele não abraçava as pessoas. E _cortou_ o corpo de Hermione _inteirinho_ por dentro pensar que o fim da guerra significava o fim do confinamento deles. O fim do corpo quente dele envolvendo o dela.

Hermione chorou. E parecia que eles tinham _perdido_ a guerra e não ganhado, mas ela sentia como se estivesse perdendo a si mesma de novo e ela _não sabia o que fazer_. Ela o abraçou apertado e chorou no peito dele até que a camiseta branca que ele usava estivesse toda molhada. Ele não disse uma única palavra, mas continuou a apertar os braços em volta dela.

"Nós ganhamos a guerra.", ela disse, depois do que lhe parecera uma vida inteira, a sua voz embargada e tão baixa que Hermione sabia que ele só a ouvira porque estava com o corpo colocado no dela.

"Ok.", foi tudo o que ele disse. Ele não perguntou porque o fim da guerra a fazia chorar. Ele não assumiu que ela chorara apenas por conta da lista de óbitos. Ele não manifestou qualquer reação à notícia. Draco só a segurou contra si até que ela parasse de tremer. E depois a segurou um pouco mais.

E agora ele virava para ela e dizia que tudo seria como tinha que ser. E exigia _todo_ o auto controle que Hermione tinha não enunciar aos berros tudo o que mudaria com o fim da guerra. Mas ela fatalmente teria que mencionar como se sentia a respeito dele e o que a distância dele faria com ela.

Ela olhou para Draco com atenção. Ele ainda a encarava impassível, provavelmente se preparando para argumentar seu ponto e provar a ela que não havia qualquer motivo para histeria ali. Ele definitivamente se importava com o fato de Hermione parecer absolutamente miserável sentada naquela poltrona. Se importava a ponto de se dispor a discutir com qualquer coisa que ela pudesse jogar na cara dele.

Talvez Draco encarasse as coisas daquela forma porque não fazia ideia de como ela se sentia em relação a ele. Aquela era uma possibilidade também. E a guerra havia acabado agora. E a vitória que soava alarmantemente como derrota iria tirá-lo de perto dela mais dia ou menos dia. Então talvez ela devesse dizer a ele.

Talvez, depois de tudo o que ele fez por ela, ela devesse a ele a consciência de que alguém naquele mundo o amava incondicionalmente.

Talvez ele não a amasse de volta, mas ele já provara milhares de vezes que se _importava_. E aquilo estava bom o suficiente por hora porque aquilo era sobre ele e não sobre ela. Draco dera a ela uma vida. Ele _merecia_ saber daquilo. Por mais assustador e potencialmente humilhante que fosse, ele merecia.

"Tudo bem.", ela respondeu, molhando os lábios, o coração batendo tão rápido que quase machucava, "Se não muda nada, como fica, então?"

"Como fica.", ele repetiu, os estreitando os olhos como fendas a encarando.

"Sim.", e ela provavelmente deveria ter sido mais clara, mas a verdade é que houvera poucas vezes na vida em que ela estivera tão apavorada. Então só restava a ela enrolar.

Mas ele era perspicaz de mais pro seu próprio bem.

"Não fica, Granger.", ele coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo, os cabelos lisos caindo sobre o seu rosto, "Saindo daqui eu vou pra Azkaban e não vai ter uma viva alma nesse mundo que vá me defender judicialmente. E você vai poder ir pra onde quiser".

E ele provavelmente estava certo, mas aquela noção de que só ela se importava, de que só ela soubesse quem ele era e o porquê fizera tudo o que fizera a deixava cega de raiva.

"Não seja absurdo!", então ela gritou, por que se alguém fosse escutar o que ela tinha a dizer sobre ele, agora seria um bom momento para começar, "O Estado é _obrigado_ a te oferecer instrumentos legais para que você se defenda da acusação.", _mas não quando você é um Malfoy_ , seu cérebro argumentou antes que ele abrisse a boca.

Ele respirou fundo e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, como quem se prepara para um longo diálogo com uma criança. Ela quis arrancar individualmente todos aqueles cabelos que caiam no rosto dele do escalpo.

"Já que você aparentemente é perita em sistema criminal bruxo, tem alguma lei sobre o grau de dedicação da promotoria?", e aquele riso triunfante no rosto dele era, provavelmente, o mais triste dos sorrisos que ela já vira.

"As pessoas são _profissionais_ , Draco."

" _Você_ seria profissional, Granger. Esse mundo que você tem em mente chama Utopia. Na vida real as pessoas não gostam de você e te fodem da melhor maneira que podem."

 _Se você não tivesse passado esse tempo confinada com ele, não seria exatamente isso o que você,_ até você _, faria?_

"E por que você tem _tanta_ certeza que todo mundo lá fora te odeia?", aquela era uma discussão fadada ao fracasso.

"Você lembra das coisas que me disse, Granger?", ele perguntou lambendo os lábios e se levantando da poltrona. Foi só aí que Hermione se deu conta que estava em pé também, "Lembra do que me disse sobre como eu não merecia a fé que as pessoas depositavam em mim?"

" _E já disse que estava errada_ , Draco! Eu não-"

"Que seja, Granger, eu não estou tentando martelar a sua consciência. É só o que todo mundo pensa.", e pra ele parecia tão elementar quanto afirmar que o céu era azul. _E pensando bem, era, de fato, tão elementar quanto._

"Eu não conhecia os seus motivos. Eu não-", ela tentou, a voz esganiçada como ficava quando beirava o desespero.

"E você _conhece_ os meus motivos agora, Granger? Porque eu não previ nada disso. Eu não sabia que estaria transando com você agora, eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer quando eu fiz o que eu fiz.", ele ainda adotava aquela postura didática que ela odiava, mas se Hermione parasse para pensar num momento um pouco menos tenso, até fazia sentido: quem no mundo poderia ter previsto?

"Eu tenho fé em você.", e no fim das contas, era exatamente aquele o motivo porque a coisa toda caminhara como caminhara.

" _A sua fé inabalável?"_ , ele zombou, soltando um risinho pelo nariz.

Mas Hermione não recuou, não importava o quão ingênua ou tola ela parecesse aos olhos dele.

"Sim. Eu acredito que você seja uma boa pessoa."

"Mesmo se todas as coisas que você me acusou naquele dia que eu te beijei pela primeira vez forem verdade?"

"Mesmo assim."

Draco respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, que caíram no rosto exatamente da mesma forma que estavam antes.

"Tudo bem então.", ele disse, cruzando os braços contra o peito "Eu admiro você."

 _O quê?_

"O quê?"

"Eu admiro você. Sempre admirei.", os olhos dele estavam focados num ponto acima da cabeça de Hermione, como se estivesse reunindo forças do além pra dizer aquelas coisas, "Você chegou de paraquedas num mundo que não tinha a menor ideia que existia e era melhor que todo mundo em viver nele."

"Mas eu tinha medo.", ela respondeu, embora ele já soubesse, "Eu tinha medo de não pertencer."

"Eu sei disso. Eu sempre soube disso. Você era a menina que me ensinaram a odiar e que tinha muito medo que eu tivesse razão, então eu alimentava o seu medo para você se perder nele e deixar de ser alguém que eu admirasse."

"Você é um filho da puta.", ela disse, meneando a cabeça, com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Aí você entrou naquele salão congelado e eu juro que todo mundo prendeu a respiração. Você não era repulsiva como disseram que você seria. Você era inteligente, sensível e a única pessoa que não me entediava ao bater boca."

"Você tem um jeito muito engraçado de demonstrar a sua admiração pelas pessoas, Draco.", foi o melhor que Hermione conseguiu conjurar para disfarçar a vermelhidão do próprio rosto, mas Draco seguia olhando para um ponto no infinito acima dela.

"É, bom.", ele deu de ombros, "Meu pai foi preso no nosso quinto ano e Voldemort me encarregou de matar Dumbledore, segurando a vida da minha mãe como barganha. Eu já não acreditava em nada daquela merda de supremacia sanguínea e ainda vinha aquele filho de uma puta e me entregava uma sentença de morte enquanto eu assistia a minha mãe morrendo nas mãos dele."

"Você queria mudar de lado.", e agora era a vez dela de afirmar o que ela sempre tomara como óbvio, apesar de não ser, agora era um daqueles momentos em que sua fé se justificava.

"Eu queria. Eu tinha muito medo, mas eu queria. Eu quis ir até vocês, mas eu não sabia como manter a minha mãe segura. Então eu tive que dar um jeito de a manter em segurança antes de deixar o Lorde das Trevas."

"Você conseguiu encontrar um lugar seguro para a sua mãe?", porque aquela era uma pergunta relevante. Porque apesar de nunca ter sido espacialmente calorosa com Hermione, ela era o porto seguro dele e aquilo importava.

"Consegui.", ele deu um pequeno sorriso, "Eu entrei em contato com Andromeda, minha tia, você sabe, e ela disse que tomaria conta da minha mãe."

"Aí você me usou como bálsamo para mudar de lado."

Silêncio. E não era como se Hermione estivesse julgando a escolha dele, novamente, não era como se qualquer um nesse planeta pudesse prever o que os dois se tornariam um para o outro dentro de uma casa abandonada, ela estava apenas tentando o ajudar a dar sequência em sua história.

Hermione estava a ponto de lhe dizer isso quando ouviu ele respirar fundo, o que ele sempre fazia quando estava a ponto de dizer algo difícil para si.

"Na verdade não."

Ela piscou tantas vezes que achou que os cílios fossem se descolar e cair dos olhos.

"Não?"

"Não."

"Então-"

Outro suspiro.

"Então vocês de repente apareceram na Mansão na noite que eu tinha programado a nossa fuga. Eu nunca na vida admirei tanto alguém quanto eu te admirei naquela noite. Eu não conheço _ninguém_ que não entregaria qualquer coisa sob a maldição de tortura da Bellatrix."

"Bom,", Hermione começou, dando de ombros, "eu não tinha opção-"

"Tinha, Hermione.", e aquela era a primeira vez que ele a olhava nos olhos desde que começara a explicar a saga da sua redenção, "Você poderia ter feito a coisa covarde, dito o que ela queria saber e implorar para ela te matar bem rápido, mas não foi isso o que você fez. Aí eu mandei a minha mãe embora e fiquei até encontrar você.", ele, então, olhou novamente para um ponto no infinito acima da cabeça dela, evitando seus olhos, e lhe ficou _claro_ que o que quer que ele dissesse a seguir seria, se não uma mentira, apenas uma mera extensão da verdade, "Te usei para comprar minha passagem até aqui e cá estamos."

"Você ficou até me encontrar?"

"Bom, sim. Eu tinha que ter algo para barganhar minha entrada.", ela deu um passo na direção dele, que ainda se recusava a olhar para ela, firmemente plantado no seu lugar.

"Mas o seu plano inicial não me envolvia.", ela estreitou os olhos, dando outro passo na direção dele, até que estivessem a centímetros de distância, "Envolvia rastejar até a Ordem e você _sabia_ que seria aceito."

"Eu achei que as chances de me aceitarem se eu soubesse o seu paradeiro seriam maiores.", pra um Slytherin, ela esperava mais no que dizia respeito a sustentar uma mentira, mas se Draco não queria falar ou admitir alguma coisa Deus sabia que nada o faria falar. Talvez esse fosse seu mérito Slytherin naquela questão.

"Você estava lá quando Harry e Ron chegaram?"

"O quê?", ele a olhou pela segunda vez desde que o seu monólogo começara.

Ele que escondesse o que quer que fosse em nome do seu orgulho pessoal, honra ou o que seja. Ela tinha suas próprias perguntas agora.

"Você estava lá-"

"Sim, Granger. Não era como se eu fosse conseguir desenhar um mapa de onde exatamente você estava naquela merda de labirinto.", ele estava irritado. E era óbvio que ele gostaria de dar aquela discussão por encerrada e seu nível de rispidez aumentaria exponencialmente a cada palavra proferida para tentar alcançar aquele fim.

Ele que tentasse. Ele não era o único teimoso ali.

"Draco-"

" _Eu já expliquei a história inteira_ , Granger, o que mais você-", e a voz dele gradualmente aumentava de tom.

"Você queria me salvar.", e aquele era o atestado que por trás de toda aquela fachada, por trás de todos os anos sustentando todas aquelas crenças ferinas, a fé dela finalmente fora justificada.

"Ok, eu _queria_ , mas só porque calhava com o meu plano."

"Você não me odiava."

"Eu-"

"Você não me odiava.", com Draco, era sempre melhor cortar antes que ele fugisse pela tangente.

" _Não_ , _Hermione,_ _eu não odiava você! Você é inteligente, integra, sensível, e tão corajosa que beira a estupidez",_ e era como se ele estivesse tentando a ofender com tudo aquilo. Hermione sentiu os lábios relutantemente repuxando num pequeno sorriso, _"_ Então... não. Eu não queria que você morresse."

"Por que você não queria me contar isso, Draco? É tão melhor do que pensar que você só me usou para chegar até a Ordem."

"Eu não achei que você fosse acreditar, para ser sincero."

Draco tinha uma mania que o seguia desde a época de Hogwarts em que, geralmente, Pansy Parkinson era a vítima: quando ela estava mentindo, invés de brigar com ela e tentar arrancar dela a verdade a força, ele a olhava por cerca de cinco segundos com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, dava de ombros e desviava a cabeça. Era como se ele dissesse que sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas que brigar pelo assunto obviamente não levaria ninguém a lugar nenhuma, então ele a deixaria mergulhada nos seus segredos se era o que ela queria. Pansy, por sua vez, sempre ruborizava e ensaiava dizer alguma coisa enquanto ele virava a cara para outra direção, mas sempre terminava quieta, observando as mãos repousadas sobre a mesa da Slytherin no salão principal.

"Mas eu disse-", e agora era a vez de Hermione fazer algo muito similar com ele.

" _Eu sei!_ "

"Se você contasse essa versão dos fatos para as pessoas, Draco, talvez algum dos promotores realmente se _dedicasse_ ao seu caso.", fé, ela pensou, realmente dava resultados se você insistisse o suficiente.

Draco deu uma risada e descruzou os braços.

"Na verdade eu não te falei porque eu _sabia_ que você ia dizer isso."

Uma vez ele tinha dito para ela que fé era como a dança da chuva: a chuva não começa porque as pessoas estão dançando, a chuva começa porque as pessoas não param de dançar até chover.

"Mas Draco-"

Ele era fervorosamente partidário daquela teoria.

"Você, _até você_ chegou a achar que eu fiz tudo o que fiz para chantagear a Ordem.", Hermione lutou contra a vontade quase incontrolável de desviar os olhos dos dele, "Ninguém vai acreditar que eu não queria que você morresse porque eu proclamei minha repugnância por mudbloods a minha vida toda."

Mas ele contou para ela. Contou para ela tudo aquilo que para ele era difícil dizer, confessou tudo o que provavelmente estava preso na sua garganta há anos. Era apenas justo que ela retribuísse o favor.

"Eu acredito em você.", porque talvez realmente chovesse porque as pessoas dançavam.

"E eis a _bosta_ , não Granger?", ele jogou as mãos para cima como se ela fosse a pessoa mais enfuriante em todo o universo. " _Caralho!_ Você não deveria acreditar na minha palavra, você deveria voltar para Weasley e viver a sua vida longe de toda essa-"

Espera, o quê?

"Eu não quero viver com Ron.", de onde diabos ele tinha tirado-

"É o que tem pra hoje, princesa.", ela ainda odiava aquele sorrisinho enviesado que ele usava.

"Eu nunca quis viver com Ron.", _seu completo idiota_ , ela pensou em acrescentar, mas falou apenas em pensamentos.

"Já quis sim, Granger, nós tínhamos até uma aposta rolando na Slytherin por conta disso. Eu lembro. Eu apostei."

E era como a história de Harry se reprisando em sua mente de novo, todo aquele _zelo_ para lhe dizer que Ron estava namorando Lavender, aquela presunção que o que quer que envolvesse o menino quebraria o seu coração porque ela _sangrava_ por ele. Ela teve uma queda por ele quando era criança e a certeza que aquilo não daria certo poucos anos depois, como é que _todo mundo_ pulava àquela conclusão?

" _Eu não viveria com Ron, Draco! Qual parte você não entendeu?",_ porque ela achou que no mar de gente insensível que a rodeava, pelo menos ele seria diferente.

" _A parte_ que você se dá conta que tudo seria mais fá-"

" _Eu. Não. Vou. Ficar. Com. Ron!"_ , e de repente ela tinha vontade de arremessar coisas. E o rosto dele estava tão vermelho quanto o dela.

 _Bom._

"Mas deveria! Seria melhor para _todo mun-"_

" _Você deve ser um completo idiota se ainda não se deu conta que no final de tudo isso a única pessoa com quem eu ficaria seria você!"_ , e ela estava tão brava que a coisa toda soara muito mais como um insulto do que uma declaração.

Draco agarrou os cabelos com ambas as mãos e os soltou emitindo um som frustrado.

" _Por isso eu não queria entrar nessa conversa!_ Eu tinha _certeza_ que na sua cabeci-"

"Eu amo você."

Ele parou. Qualquer que fosse o discurso hipócrita que tivesse preparado para uma ocasião como aquela morreu antes de deixar seus lábios. O peito dele subia e descia depressa, como o de Hermione, mas ela não ruborizara.

Já havia bastante tempo que se dera conta dos seus sentimentos por ele, que aceitara o fato de que talvez não fosse recíproco, que lhe diria mesmo assim quando estivesse pronta, porque depois de tudo o que ele fizera por ela, Draco merecia saber.

O meio de uma briga de proporções homéricas era o lugar mais _Draco e Hermione_ que ela conseguia conceber para dizer a ele o quanto o amava.

"Para com isso, Granger.", ele estava pálido.

"Eu acho que você é o amor da minha vida.", _eu sei que é._

"Eu sou o cara que te comeu e brincou de casinha com você, Granger. Não o _amor da sua vida.",_ em qualquer momento, em todos aqueles anos, aquelas palavras a teriam destruído, mas era tão _Draco_ dizer a coisa mais nojenta do mundo quando tinha alguma verdade que ele não queria confrontar que ela se pegou meneando a cabeça e cruzando os braços contra o peito ao invés da reação esperada.

"Você pode fazer a cara que quiser, Draco Malfoy. E pode dizer todas as coisa nojenta que estiver pensando pra me dissuadir dessa ideia, _mas eu te amo."_

"Weasley poderia-", foi então que Hermione percebeu: ele parecia acuado.

"Ron não poderia _porra nenhuma_ , Draco! Quando eu digo que você salvou a minha vida eu não quero dizer só no sentido literal, mas que por sua causa eu descobri _tudo_ a meu respeito. Eu descobri quem eu sou como pessoa e você não me julga pelos meus medos e fraquezas e aceita o fato de eu não ser _perfeita_ e onde quer que você toca queima, Draco. Onde quer que você toque.", uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione e ela não havia se dado conta de que estava chorando até então.

Que ele não sentisse o mesmo, então, mas que ele iria aceitar que ela sentia, ah, isso ele ia.

"Então você está fodida, Hermione.", toda a luta, a acidez na palavras, a rispidez na voz, a postura intimidante que ele usava para brigar se foram, só havia Draco agora, "Por que eu vou ser preso assim que sair daqui."

"Eu vou salvar você."

Ele riu.

"Cavalo branco e jornada rumo ao arco íris?"

"Você pode enfiar o seu sarcasmo na bunda, Malfoy, porque saindo daqui eu vou obrigar Harry e Ron a explicarem porque eu fiquei presa nessa casa e usar o meu status como heroína de guerra para escalar rápido no Departamento Legal e te tirar daquela merda.", e ela iria, _por Deus,_ ela iria.

"Slytherin da sua parte.", ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"É, bom.", ela coçou a cabeça, se dando conta de uma só vez do turbilhão de frases passionais que havia proferido até ali. E de como não retiraria nenhuma delas, "Não consigo ver nenhum motivo melhor nesse mundo para comprometer a minha moral."

"Eu não quero que você tenha expetativas surreais sobre isso, Granger.", ele parecia estar falando com uma criança novamente e ela sentia vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele fora, "Pode ser que eu não seja liberto nem assim."

"Então eu vou morrer tentando.", ela empinou o nariz, pensando brevemente que aquela era uma coisa muito gryffindor para se dizer. Ele parecia estar pensando em algo parecido, porque soltou um riso frustrado e ergueu a cabeça como quem pede por uma luz espiritual.

" _Que merda_ , Hermione!", ela piscou rápido, não esperando uma reação tão passional da parte dele naquele momento que considerara de calmaria, "Eu quero que você viva a sua-"

E era tão _Draco_ empinar o nariz e jogar um monte de merda no ventilador só porque tinha alguma coisa vagamente emocional o incomodando que toda a tensão que Hermione sentia até aquele momento, tudo aquilo que ela vinha segurando desde o segundo que se dera conta dos seus sentimentos por ele simplesmente se esvaiu.

 _Então você a amava também. Era por isso que estava brigando e mencionando Ron, porque a amava também. E amar significava querer o melhor. Querer livre. Nem que para isso ela tivesse que se ver livre dele._

Ele era um idiota. Um idiota que a amava de volta, mas um idiota.

"A minha vida. Eu vou viver, Draco. Eu vou te tirar de lá e então-"

"Então o quê?", Draco era a pessoa mais volátil que ela conhecia: num momento ele estava gritando até as têmporas da testa estourarem e no momento seguinte estava como agora; um sorriso enviesado brincando nos lábios, se aproximando dela lentamente, os braços ao longo do torço.

"Hm- Eu-", e não importava quanto tempo estivesse exposta a ele, ela nunca se adaptaria.

"Aí você tem um assassino condenado e um ex-comensal a seu dispor, Granger. O que você faz com ele?", uma das mãos dele alisava o braço de Hermione, enquanto a outra passava pelas suas costas, a trazendo para mais perto de si.

"A meu dispor, você disse?"

"A seu dispor.", ali estava ele, o sorriso brilhante como uma faca. Aquele sorriso depois de tudo o que jogaram na cara um do outro, aquele sorriso depois que ela dissera que o amava.

"Acho que eu vou estocar chantilly, então.", ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, antes de trazer ambas as mãos para o rosto de Hermione e a beijar. Aquele beijo lento de quem tenta decorar todas as nuances de um momento.

Ele que mantivesses suas palavras para si, Hermione sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eu queria agradecer imensamente _Melissa R_ , Srta. Zabini e _Vick_ pelas reviews. Vocês me deixaram extremamente feliz com suas palavras. Me senti voando de felicidade. HAHAHAHA

Meu segundo agradecimento é à minha beta e amiga _Lally_. Você me deu uma puta luz, obrigada, sempre. (insira aqui um emoji de coração)

Obrigada também ao pessoal do _Nasty & Filthy_ por vibrarem comigo por eu ter terminado uma história. Eu amo vocês.

Eu escrevi Inércia para ver se conseguia escrever uma história sem todas as interjeições e frases curtas que eu geralmente uso, se conseguia escrever algo em terceira pessoa. Foi um desafio que me deixou muito feliz em conquistar, de verdade. (:

Eu disse que Inércia acabava por aqui e, de fato, era o que eu tinha programado, mas eu pensei melhor e resolvi acrescentar mais um pedacinho pra amarrar a história, então, daqui três semanas, esperem o epílogo dessa história!

Beijos e Revisem!


End file.
